The Trade Off
by P.R Gurl
Summary: Hinata works in Kakashi's Repair Shop with bad boy mechanic Sasuke. What happens when they become more than co-workers? Can the good girl and the town's bad boy find true love? Or will what they have be taken away from them forever?
1. The Deal

Hinata knew it was a bad idea from the moment she saw it laying there by the side of the road. She knew no one was coming back for it, it was broken and no one would even take a second glance but Hinata did. There was something about it that made Hinata stop her walk home from school to stare at it. She slowly picked it up the blue motorcycle and balanced it before walking down the road with it. It took her awhile to arrive at Kakashi's Repair Shop. She looked around but saw no one, "Hello?" Hinata leaned the bike against the wall and set her book bag right next to it. She stood near a car that was right in the middle of the room. "Is anyone here?"

A voice from under the car said, "Nice legs."

Hinata spun around, "What?"

She looked down just and saw a pair of feet sticking out from under the car, before a man rolled out from under the car. She looked him up and down as he whipped his hands on a dirty rag he was wearing ripped jeans and a white wife beater he had grease on his bare arms and neck. "I said you have nice legs." He smiked a bit at the corner of his lips the action made Hinata focus on his face. He was ruggedly handsome and as he shook his two front strands of hair out of his face wondered why he ever hid his beautiful face under a car or covered in grease. It was Sasuke's turn to look Hinata up and down her hair was pulled back into a tight ponytail and wearing her school uniform. Her uniform consisted of a white button up shirt with a blue tie and a short blue skirt with her white shoes. He shrugged she didn't look that bad she was probable prettier if she had her hair down and smiled but then Sasuke started to worry why he was taking such an interest in this girl when they had just met.

Hinata blushed, "W-Who are you?"

"Sasuke."

"What are you doing here?"

Sasuke just starred at her for a moment before looking down at his greasy appearance, "I think I'd be the mechanic."

"I'm sorry…I guess you can help me then I want to fix up that bike." She pointed to the blue bike by the door. Sasuke shrugged and walked over to hear it quickly inspecting it.

He made a noise of disapproval, "It's going to take a lot to get this bike up and running, I think it's probable better and cheaper to just buy a new bike."

"Expensive?"

Sasuke turned around to face Hinata, "Is that a problem aren't you Hinata Hyuga?"

Hinata gasped, "You know me?"

"I think everyone knows the Hyuga's in this town. So what's the problem? Does Daddy not approve of you and motorcycles?"

Hinata looked downed at the floor, "He doesn't know but if he did he'd never approve it."

He looked back at the bike before looking at the sad girl in front of him "Why do you want this bike?"

She looked up to meet his gaze, "I just…I don't know...I wanted to try something new."

Sasuke nodded and smiled a little "You're one of _**those**_girls."

"What do you mean?"

Sasuke threw the rag over his shoulder as he walked over to his work bench and started cleaning his tools "One of those girls who want to be dangerous for a little while just to see what it is like."

"N-No that's not true…"

He smirked, "Yes you are its ok I thought of something. A way you could get your bike."

"How?"

"We trade my services for yours." Hinata gasped and covered herself trying to figure out a way to get out of there unarmed.

Sasuke shook his head "Not what I meant, follow me." He turned and walked across the shop he stopped at a door and turned around to see Hinata still standing there with her arms across her chest. "I'm not going to hurt you trust me come here." And for some reason she believed him she walked over to him as he opened the door to a room with filing cabinets and a desk overflowing with papers.

"What is this?"

"The office it's in pretty bad shape I'm not the good with numbers and Kakashi has been on my ass for months to get this shit done. And by the look of you and your overly sized book bag over there you seem like a geek."

"Geek?"Hinata tightened the grip around herself.

Sasuke put his hand up, "Don't take it personally ok? All I'm saying is you become the shop's accountant/maid work here a couple of days a week and Saturdays and I will get the spare parts and fix your bike. I'll even throw in some lessons on how to ride one."

"So all I have to do is work in the shop and you'll fix my bike for free and give me riding lessons?"

"Basically."

"Why?"

Sasuke groaned, "You really ask a lot of questions don't you. Listen I'm just trying to get my work done faster so I'll have time for other stuff. So do we have a deal?"

Hinata thought for a moment and nodded, "Ok."

"Good." He held out his hand to her, "Here let's shake on it." Hinata reached out and he took her hand is his and they felt a shock. "Sorry."

"It's ok-k…"

"So I'll guess I'll see you tomorrow we open at ten on Saturdays."

"Thank you for this Sasuke, I really appreciate it."

"Don't mention it." She smiled a little bit before immediately turning around and running out the door grabbing her bag on the way. Sasuke watched her run all the way down the road and disappeared around the corner. A voice in Sasuke's head said, 'You better know what you're getting yourself into.'

Sasuke groaned, "I'm not getting into any trouble I'm just helping someone out now leave me alone. She'll work here for a couple of weeks and be gone and that's the end of that"

The voice snickered, "Yeah right Sasuke, this is far from the end I can tell'

"You don't have any idea what you are talking about, Sasuke stopped thinking it was stupid to fight with himself but he knew he was doing the right think or at least hoped he was.


	2. Bad Influence

Sasuke had chased Kakashi on his bike all the way to the shop that morning. Kakashi had closed the door of his car when Sasuke and his motorcycle pulled up next to him; he pulled of his helmet to speak. "COME ON KAKASHI!"

Kakashi shook his head, "No Sasuke I don't want your girlfriend working in the shop."

"She isn't my girlfriend, and it's the only way all that work is going to get done. There is no way I'm going to be able to do all of that and still be able to fix cars."

"I said no! A girl will end up getting hurt in a shop like this. Now stop bothering me and get to work."

"You treat me like I'm a little kid I'm almost twenty-one."

Kakashi stopped at the door of the shop, "Maybe if you acted more like an adult I'd stop treating you like a kid. But since you continue to act like an immature teenager I will treat you as such. Now when this girl comes in you've got to tell her she's fired."

"She is not even getting paid so how am I supposed to fire her."

Kakashi shrugged and reached for the knob and groaned, "You forgot to lock up again didn't you!" He opened the door and looked around confused, "What happened here?"

Sasuke walked into the now almost spotless shop, his tools where all cleaned and placed in order on his work bench, the floor was free of the usual grease spots, you could now see through the windows of the shop. Before Sasuke could answer, Hinata came out from the back hallway holding a basket. Sasuke quickly looked her over from her blue jeans to her white cotton shirt and once again her hair pulled back. Her plain appearance was starting to bother him it was like she was trying not to be noticed.

Hinata gasped when she saw Kakashi and Sasuke standing there the first thing she noticed was Kakashi's mask covering his face and a matching black headband covering one of his eyes, she looked back to Sasuke who today was wearing his wife beater under his black leather jacket and jeans. She looked down at the basket, "Good M-Moring."

Kakashi waved his hand, "Yo! What is in the basket?"

"Oh, I just washed all the dirty rags left around in the washing machine."

Sasuke looked around, "We have a washing machine?"

Kakashi rolled his eye, "Yes we do you might try using it one time. Anyway Hinata did you do all of this?" He asked pointing around the shop.

Hinata nodded and put the basket on the floor, "Yes I forgot what time we started so I just came early and the door was open…."

Kakashi nodded and turned to Sasuke, "Fine she can stay; you said she wasn't your girlfriend right?" Sasuke nodded and Kakashi looked back at Hinata "Good keep it that way."

Kakashi walked towards the hall way Hinata just came out of where his office was and Sasuke asked, "What's that supposed to mean?"

Kakashi did not stop walking, "You know what I mean, you're a bad influence."

Sasuke rolled his eyes, "Thanks a lot." He took off his jacket hanging it on a hook near the door he turned back around to see Hinata standing there looking at him. "What?"

She jumped slightly, "N-Nothing." And she half ran half walked across the room to the other office.

Sasuke shook his head he was used to girls starring at him but when she did there was something else that he saw which was fear. He just shrugged it off and popped the hood of a car and started to get to work. Hinata sat at the desk of papers thinking about Sasuke, she heard of him before it was a small town they lived in. She thought about Sasuke's reputation it wasn't good he was considered the bad boy of the town. She heard people say he was always up to no good traveling around everywhere on his big black motorcycle. He used to steal cars and was thrown into jail a couple of times for doing that when he was younger.

Hinata sighed she wondered if all the other rumors were true, like that he had child, or that he was into drugs. There were so many questions she wished she had the courage to ask him. It was almost two o'clock and Sasuke was almost done fixing the car when his stomach started to growl. He decided to take a break he went over to the kitchen and picked up an apple. He looked in the office and saw Hinata still under a mountain of paper he walked over and leaned against the frame of the door. "You know you get thirty minutes for lunch right?"

Hinata slowly looked up, "N-No…"

"Well you do, there is a table it the back where you can eat." Hinata just nodded; she got up got her lunch from the fridge and grabbed a book from her bag. She walked out to the back and gasped when she saw Sasuke sitting on the picnic table eating his apple, he looked over in her direction. "What's the problem?"

"Nothing..." She sat down on the other side of the table and slowly unwrapped her lunch. She looked at her sandwich she knew she couldn't finish it all. "Um…Sasuke d-do you want half of my s-sandwich."

Sasuke turned his head and shrugged throwing the apple core in a nearby garbage can, taking the sandwich and sitting across from Hinata. He looked at the book on the table, "Macbeth, pretty good book."

"You know it-t?"

"Yeah I've read it a couple of times, what you think just because I'm a repairman I don't know how to read?"

"N-NO!"

"Well I do, I read a lot."

"I'm sorry." She looked down to avoid his eyes.

He shrugged, "I guess it's not all your fault I'm sure you've heard some pretty incorrect things about me from the people in this town." She nodded slowly. "I have a question you probable didn't tell anyone what you were really doing today so what did you tell them?"

Hinata looked back up at him wondering how he knew, "I t-told them I-I was at the library."

"Sounds believable I've got another question why do you stutter?"

"I-I just d-do it w-when I'm nervous."

Sasuke thought for a moment and smirked and leaned across the table bringing his face closer to Hinata. Hinata started to breath faster Sasuke looked her straight in the eyes "Do I make you nervous?" Hinata quickly shook her head and Sasuke pulled back laughing, "Wow you really are afraid of me."

She looked down again wrapping her arms around herself, "Sorry."

"Stop apologizing!" Hinata's head snapped up, she didn't expect him to yell at her. Sasuke sighed, "Sorry it's just really annoying to apologize when you've done nothing wrong. But I'm guessing you are always doing that, apologizing when it's not necessary." Hinata said nothing just looked away from Sasuke he was right. Sasuke sighed he obviously offended her he took a bite into the sandwich, "Your cook makes a good sandwich."

Hinata still wasn't looking at him, "I made it."

"Don't you have servants? Because you're so rich that's why I'm asking."

"My Dad is rich I'm not……I-I just d-don't feel comfortable having p-people do things for me that I c-can do m-myself."

Sasuke raised his eyebrow, "Are you serious?"

"Y-Yes…"

Sasuke took another bite of his sandwich, "You're weird."

Hinata peeked up at him, "I guess so."

"I just thought that rich people love to have other people do what they can easily do themselves. How old are you?"

"S-Seventeen." Sasuke just nodded and kept starring at her as he continued to eat his sandwich. Him starring made Hinata become very red she tried to hide her face behind her hair but he still continued to stare at her. After a couple of minutes they both finished their sandwiches and Sasuke still had not stopped starring at Hinata. "W-Why do you keep looking at me l-like t-that?"

"I am trying to figure you out."

"Have y-you f-figured it out?"

"I can take a pretty good guess. You are a book worm never gets anything lower than and A on anything, you rather just blend in then stand out in any situation because you don't feel like you fit in your own family or with your supposed friends who really don't know who you are. They just hang around with you because of who your family is, and you've lived this way in your entire life and you want to try something new and dangerous and that is why you want the motorcycle. You're doing that just to prove you're not a robot am I right?"

Hinata was a little offended but he was right she lived her life like a robot just doing what she thought everyone else wanted her to do. Sasuke tried to make her smile since she was looking kind of down, "Oh and you're really attracted to me."

"W-what?"

He smiled "Kidding besides you shouldn't like me remember I'm a bad influence." He winked at her as he got up and went back into the shop leaving a very confused and blushing Hinata.

She whispered, "I don't see what's so bad about him."


	3. Start of Something New

First off I'd like to thank you all for your interest in this story I'm really enjoying writing this one, I just like to point out that Sasuke isn't rich in this story but you'll find out soon. Thank you for all the reviews and keep on reading because it's only going to get better.

Sasuke was working on a car with Kakashi when Hinata walked into the shop. It had over a month since Hinata had started working in the shop. She spent three days after school and all day Saturday in the shop, her father still had no clue or didn't care she wasn't sure. She closed the door and looked over at Sasuke and Kakashi, "H-Hello…"

Sasuke smirked, "Hey." Hinata went straight to the closet the get her cleaning supplies unaware that Sasuke's eyes followed her as she began to clean the shop.

However Kakashi had noticed and slapped Sasuke in the back of the head, "Stop that."

Sasuke grinned, "I wasn't doing anything!"

"Oh please don't pull that innocent crap with me? For the past month the minute she comes in here you can't keep your eyes off her. I thought you would stop when I asked her to stop wearing her school uniform around the shop but no you're still doing it!"

Sasuke frowned, "Yeah thanks for that by the way, you know just as I do she is smoking hot in that school uniform."

Kakashi smacked Sasuke in the back of the head again, "Can you keep it in your pants for two second?"

Sasuke rolled his eyes, "Chill out I only say that stuff to annoy you."

"You're such a liar."

"What?"

"You like her; you two are always talking, laughing and always having lunch together."

"So what? I like hanging out with her is that a crime?"

"I bet her father could make it one."

Sasuke sighed, "You over react too much, I'm doing nothing wrong. We are just friends."

"I thought you were too good for friends"

Sasuke looked over his shoulder at Hinata and grinned "I made an exception."

Kakashi groaned and looked up at the clock on the wall, "Shit I'm going to be late!"

Sasuke's grin grew, "You're leaving?!"

Kakashi reached out to smack Sasuke again but Sasuke dodged it this time. "How can I trust you alone with her?"

"You can trust me I'll be on my best behavior."

Kakashi gave Sasuke a stern look, "No funny business Sasuke!"

Sasuke grinned, "I promise there will be funny business within these four walls while you are gone."

Kakashi slowly walked out eyeing Sasuke, "I'll be back in a little over an hour."

Sasuke pretended to work until he heard Kakashi's car drive away. "Hinata."

She looked up from mopping the floors, "Y-Yes?"

Sasuke put the _**'Out to Lunch'**_ sign in the window before he walked over to Hinata taking her hand in his and started pulling her towards the back exit. "We are going out."

"W-What about work?"

"It'll be here when we get back." He squeezed her hand as they walked out the back of the shop to the woods behind it. Hinata was too focused on their entwined hands to focus on where they were going. His hand was so soft for someone who worked with them all day; she started wondering what life would be like if she was Sasuke's girlfriend. She snapped out of her fantasy world when Sasuke finally stopped, she looked around they were on a path in the middle of the woods.

"Sasuke what are we doing here?" Sasuke turned toward her and smiled a little which made Hinata nervous. "W-What?"

"Before you didn't stutter when you talked to me."

"I did."

"You did it again looks like your getting more comfortable around me."

Hinata blushed and tried to hide her smile, "I feel very comfortable around you."

"It's a shame you were cute when you were nervous."

Hinata was becoming redder by the second she tried to change the subject "So what are we doing in the woods Sasuke?"

"I've got a surprise for you look over there." Sasuke pointed to a bush a few feet away from them. Hinata slowly let go of his hand and walked over to the bush. As she got closer she saw something shiny behind it. She gasped as she saw a bright blue shinning motorcycle.

She gasped, "You finished it already!"

"Yeah I got lucky found all the parts quickly and that was the hard part."

"But I still have all that paper work to finish."

"So, I still have to give you a lessons and that's why we are here so get on the bike and let's begin." About an hour later Hinata was sitting on the bike as Sasuke held the bike to keep her from falling. "So that's pretty much the basics I think, do you want to give it a try?"

"I don't know…"

"Come on Hinata it will be ok." Sasuke looked around, "Shit I left the helmet at the shop be right back don't move."

He ran off back to the shop leaving Hinata on the bike, "This doesn't seem so bad, you just twist this and take off." Hinata twisted the throttle playfully but the bike took off. "OHHHH NOOOO!" Hinata held on to the handles for her life, "How do I stop?!" Hinata tried to rake her brain but couldn't remember how. She did the only thing she couldn't think off she jumped off the bike remembering to tuck and roll once she hit the ground.

Without anyone on the bike the bike rode straight into a tree falling into a tree. Hinata laid in the ground taking a minute to register what just happened. When she heard Sasuke yell, "HINATA!"

Sasuke ran over to her and knelt down besides her, "Hinata I told you not to move! You nearly scared me to death what happened?"

"I….accidently started the bike and then……forgot how to stop."

"You could have killed yourself!"

"I know…the bike…"

"Forget the bike; it'll be fine I'll fix it. Here let me help you up."Sasuke put one of Hinata's arms around his neck as he loosely wrapped his other around her waist. Hinata let Sasuke pull her up but when she tried to straighten her legs she felt pain and fell to the floor slipping through Sasuke's arm. "What's wrong?"

"My knee hurts."

Sasuke looked down and saw blood on Hinata's jeans, "Shit!" He bent down grabbing her leg and rolling up her pant leg to see a huge cut on her knee, "You probable cut yourself on something sharp hidden in the grass. I'll take care of it." He proceeded to take off his shirt then ripping it into shreds and quickly wrapped them around her knee and tied them there to stop the bleeding.

Hinata forgot all about the pain when Sasuke had taken off his shirt. She'd never been so close to a half naked man before. She was in a trance until Sasuke broke it, "You're ok for now but I need to clean your cut properly. There's a medical kit back in the shop can you walk?"

"I think so." Sasuke helped her get back to the shop; she was hopping most of the way to the picnic table outside. He sat her down and went inside to get the medical kit. When he turned around she saw a tattoo on his right shoulder blade. When he returned he put the medical kit on the table and sat next to Hinata putting her leg across his lap. "Sasuke….you have a tattoo?"

Sasuke looked over his shoulder at it as he unwrapped his homemade bandaged. "Oh yeah it's my family's sign."

Hinata kept starring at it, "It's so cool, when did you get it."

"I think when I was eighteen now stay still this may hurt." Hinata winced as Sasuke touched her cut with an alcohol pad. "Will your father kill me for letting you damage yourself?"

"He won't notice."

"Why?"

"I told you about my family they don't pay attention to me …..nobody pays attention to me why should he."

Sasuke stopped cleaning the cut to look up at Hinata, "I pay attention to you." Sasuke quickly looked away finishing what he was doing.

Hinata was surprised by his response, "Sasuke are we friends?"

"I guess so; I mean we have a lot in common personality wise but with books and stuff like that. And we talk a lot and I do enjoy myself when we do."

"Me too, I don't really talk to anyone as much as I talk with you."

"Same here."

"But Sasuke how come you never talk about yourself I mean……never mind."

Sasuke finished wrapping her knee with a bandaged and looked up at her he knew exactly what was on her mind he groaned as he threw the things he used to clean Hinata up back in the kit and slammed it closed. "I don't have a kid, I don't do drugs, nor am I an alcoholic, I've never killed anyone or put someone into a coma, I haven't hit someone so hard they went deaf, I didn't make anyone blind. And I haven't done anything with any girl that you know or anyone you heard say they have." Sasuke pushed the box away frustrated.

"Sasuke what was that?"

"I knew that you've been dyeing to ask me if all the rumors going around about me are true, well most of them aren't. Do you have any more questions since apparently I don't talk about myself enough for you?"

Hinata knew he was upset but she couldn't pass up the opportunity to have her questions answered, "The clothes…why don't you ever where a real shirt? Like one with sleeves."

Sasuke chuckled letting some of his anger go, "I didn't work out this much to hide my muscles. Plus I think I look way better this way don't you think?"

"I guess…but I think you'd looked good in anything."

"Thanks."

It was silent for a moment before Hinata said, "The stealing…..is that true." Sasuke tensed up but said nothing. Hinata knew the answer was yes so she asked, "Why?"

Sasuke snapped back, "Do you have to know everything about it? It's none of your business ok. I stole things I am no good end of story."

Sasuke's tone of voice had changed it was darker now which was making Hinata very nervous, "I d-don't b-believe that. You are good."

"It's the truth believe me not everything they say about me is wrong."

They weren't looking at each other anymore Hinata pulled her leg away from Sasuke and said, "S-So what? J-Just because at one time you may have b-been bad doesn't mean you are s-still that way. P-People can c-change; I believe that you can change if you really want too."

Sasuke shook his head, "You have too much faith in me."

Hinata looked down at the table and whispered, "Somebody has too."

The words hit Sasuke his head snapped towards her as she starred down at the table. He continued to just stare at this girl in front of him, she trusted him with so much information about her life but he wasn't willing to do the same. They only known each other for a short while but she cared about him too much. Sasuke had a weird feeling inside of his and he let it take over his body.

Hinata felt a shift on the bench and then Sasuke's voice say her name. She looked up and slightly gasped as Sasuke was nearly mere inches away from her. She looked up into his dark eyes filled with confusion.

Sasuke starred down into her eyes knowing what was going to happen next, 'It's just a kiss I mean it's not like you haven't thought about it before just do it. Get it out of your system so you two can go on being friends or whatever the hell you are. What harm can a kiss do, it's not like it will change anything.' He was having a battle in his mind while one said this other had a different opinion, 'You can't kiss her it will change everything. You will no longer be able to be friends after this. Don't do it Sasuke control your hormones.'

Their lips were dangerously close now Sasuke was losing the battle and he was going to kiss her. Time seemed to stop as he was about to press his lips against hers when a voice behind him stopped him. "SASUKE UCHIHA IN MY OFFICE NOW!" Sasuke turned around to see a pissed of Kakashi walking back into the shop. Sasuke groaned and slid away from Hinata putting his forehead on the table. "NOW SASUKE."

Sasuke lifted his head up, "COMING!" He walked inside slamming the door behind him. He took a couple of deep breaths to regain his composure before entering Kakashi office. Inside Kakashi threw a shirt at him which Sasuke caught and put on.

Kakashi was sitting behind his desk, "Do I even want to know what happened to your shirt."

Sasuke grinned, "That Hinata man is she a wild cat. I took her into the back woods and oh man it's always the quite ones. I mean she did this thing with her tongue where she…."

Kakashi cut him off, "You think she is just a big joke don't you?"

"Listen she got hurt and I cleaned her up, chill out. It was nothing."

"It didn't look like nothing, looked like you were about to kiss. I knew you liked her."

"I don't!"

"Did you ever stop to think about her?"

The words came out before Sasuke could stop of think about them, "All the time!"

Kakashi groaned, "First off stop doing that and secondly I was talking about her feelings. Just think about her is it right for her to be involved with you; I think that you and I both agree that you aren't exactly a good choice for her."

Sasuke didn't like being told this but Kakashi was right or so he thought, he stood up "I'll take care of it ok? I'll end whatever this is ok. There will be nothing between me and Hinata ok?" He walked out slamming the door behind him.


	4. Let's Forget This Ever Happened

Hinata sat outside at the picnic table twirling her fingers thinking about what just happened as she stared up at the cloudy sky. She asked herself, 'What was that? W-Was he about t-to kiss me? N-No it isn't possible….Sasuke c-could never d-do that… especially with a g-girl like m-me.' Hinata sighed and wrapped her arms around herself as she slowly rocked back waiting for Sasuke to return.

When he did Sasuke didn't look to happy, he didn't even look at her at all. He walked right past her and into the forest returning with Hinata's motorcycle. Hinata took a deep breath, "S-Sasuke?"

Sasuke turned away from her and pretended to be checking on the bike, "What?"

"I-Is anything w-wrong?"

"No."

"Oh." Hinata sat there starring at his back before giving up she spun around slowly. "I guess I'll just go back to work." Hinata spun around then stood up forgetting her hurt knee she stumbled and fell to the ground, "Owwwww!"

Sasuke's head snapped back, he let out a frustrated groan as he walked over to her. He scooped her up bridal style and headed back into the shop. Hinata shifted in his arms as she started to blush at how close they were and was very thankful he was now wearing a shirt. She looked up at Sasuke who was staring straight ahead his facial expression not changing. She reached up and lightly touched his cheek, "Sasuke w-why aren't you t-talking?"

Sasuke flinched as he felt her fingertip brush against him; he said nothing as he placed her lightly in her chair in the office. He was about to walk out when he heard Hinata mumble, "What did I-I do wrong?"

Sasuke stopped short at the door, "You did nothing wrong Hinata stop blaming yourself."

"I-I had to do something y-your upset with m-me."

"I'm not mad at you…it's just that….we can't do this."

"D-Do what?"

"Whatever is going on between you and I. We just work together….that's all!" Sasuke had a hard time saying the last couple of words. His hands were clutched around the door frame to calm himself down, because he could tell that his words had hurt her.

"B-But I-I-I thought we were f-friends…"

"We're………not." Sasuke said nothing else just walked out slamming the door behind him; he took a deep breath and decided he needed some air. Without looking back he exited the shop, inside Hinata eyes were starting to water. She started talking to herself, "So stupid Hinata, of course Sasuke was never your friend he was just being nice."

She decided to ignore the pain in her knee and walk over to Kakashi's office; she wiped a stray tear before knocking on his open door. "M-Mr. Hatake?"

Kakashi looked up from his work to see the teary eyed girl, seeing her so upset made him feel guilty. The guilt kept him from looking her in the eyes as he spoke. "I've told you to call me Kakashi please, now how may I help you?"

"M-May I-I go h-home early? I-I- d-don't feel well."

"Of course Hinata feel better…um listen I want to tell you that you've done a great job here but if you don't want to you don't have to come back."

Hinata seriously considered his offer, "N-No I made a deal I-I-I won't back out until m-my j-job is d-done."

Kakashi nodded, "I understand I'll see you then. Are you sure you can walk home?"

"Y-yes I-I am f-fine g-g-goodbye." Hinata limped away as fast as she could out of the shop.

Sasuke stood outside watching the rain fall from under the roof in the back of the shop. He was kicking himself for what he just did to Hinata but he knew it was for the best. He also hated the fact that he kept repeating that it was for the best, he knew why though. He did it to convince himself that he was doing the right thing for her, but what about him? The back door swung open and Kakashi popped his head out, "Hinata just left."

Sasuke shook his head, "WHAT?"

"Yeah she looked really upset so I let her go but I didn't see how bad it was raining. So I'm going to go after her to give her a ride home."

Kakashi ran to his truck and was closing door when Sasuke grabbed the door, "No I'll get her."

"Sasuke do you think that is a good idea?"

"I THINK I'VE HAD ENOUGH OF YOU ADVICE FOR ONE DAY!"

Kakashi stared at Sasuke for a moment before dropping the keys into Sasuke's hand and slid out of the car. Sasuke jumped into the car slamming the door as he took off down the road he was the only one on the road as he searched for Hinata. "Where the hell is she?"

Sasuke searched the road until he found her limping at the side of the road, she was soaking wet already. He started honking the horn but she didn't turn around or stop walking. He kept honking the horn as he rolled down the window "HINATA!"

Hinata head snapped in Sasuke's direction her eyes widened but she turned her head away and started limping faster. Sasuke reached over and opened the door as he slowed the car down to her pace. 

"HINATA! HINATA GET IN THE CAR!" She shook her head without looking at him. Sasuke yelled out, "DON'T BE STUPID YOU'RE WET! YOU'RE GOING TO GET SICK!"

"W-why do you care?"

Sasuke squeezed the steering wheel in his hands, "HINATA I AM NOT GOING TO SAY THIS AGAIN! GET IN THE DAMN CAR!"

"N-N-NO!"

Sasuke was shocked by her voice, "DID YOU JUST YELL AT ME?!"

Hinata brought her voice back to normal she didn't know what just came over her, "J-Just g-go away."

"YOU WANT TO WALK HOME IN THE RAIN FINE!" Sasuke slammed his foot on the gas and took off; he was drove for a few seconds before slamming on the breaks. He got out of the car and ran back to Hinata, "WHAT IS YOUR PROBLEM?! IT'S RAINING YOU ARE WET AND NOW SO AM I. I AM TAKING YOU HOME NOW LET'S GO!" He grabbed her wrist and started to pull her towards the car.

Hinata tried to pull away from him "L-let me g-go!"

"WHY ARE YOU BEING SO STUBBORN?!"

"W-W-Why won't you l-leave m-me alone? I-I-I thought you d-didn't want anything to d-do w-with m-me?"

Sasuke dropped her wrist from his grasp, "It's not that…."

"T-Then w-what is it S-Sasuke, y-you t-tell m-me that you and I-I can't have anything t-to d-do with each other and t-then you c-come out h-here and expect m-me t-to just g-go with y-you!"

"WHY ARE YOU ACTING LIKE THIS!?"

"BECAUSE YOU HURT ME!"

Hinata started to cry so she stopped talking and limped away, Sasuke yelled out to her, "YOU SEE THIS IS EXACTLY WHAT I WAS TRYING NOT TO DO! I AM NOT A GOOD PERSON TO HAVE IN YOUR LIFE, IT'S BETTER THIS WAY!

Hinata couldn't stop the tears from falling as she spun around to face him, "B-Better f-for w-who? N-Not m-me!"

Sasuke didn't know what to do, so many things were running through his head at once it was confusing him. "Hinata I….."

"F-Forget it, its m-my f-fault for t-thinking…."

Sasuke shook his head and walked over to her cupping her face in his hands, "STOP THAT YOU DID NOTHING WRONG! IT IS ALL ME, MY FAULT! NOW PLEASE GET YOUR ASS IN THE CAR AND STOP CRYING!"

Hinata sniffled but said nothing; Sasuke was losing control he knew what he wanted to do. He licked his lips as he debated his next move. Hinata's tears had stopped falling as she starred into Sasuke's dark confused eyes, "S-Sasuke what are y-you doing?"

"Something I shouldn't." He bent down and pressed his lips against hers, Hinata eyes widened and she froze not wasn't sure what to do. Sasuke groaned, and gently nipped her lower lip "Move your lips!" Hinata slowly nodded as she tried to mimic Sasuke's movements, she let her eye lids closed as he arms reached out to grab Sasuke. They stood there kissing in the rain not caring about anything but each other.

Sasuke couldn't help but to let out a small chuckle, Hinata pulled away embarrassed. "W-why are you laughing?"

Sasuke smirked and leaned down again, "You're a fast learner." He pressed his forehead against hers, "Now will you get in the car."

Hinata nodded and let Sasuke help her into the truck, still in shock at just what happened. Her lips tingled as she kept replaying their kiss in her mind. Sasuke reached into the back and pulled out a black sweatshirt. "Here this is mine wear it." Hinata hands were shaking as she put her arms through the big sleeves and zipped it up.

"T-Thank you." She took a deep breath and smiled it smelled just like him.

Sasuke grunted in response as he turned the heat up resting his head on the steering wheel. He too was replaying to scene in his head but having the opposite response then Hinata "What did I just do?"

"Sasuke?" Sasuke said nothing as he put the car in drive and took off again. "Um it's the…"

"I know where you live…it's the only mansion in this town."

"Just leave me a block away please if my father sees you it won't be pretty."

"I understand….listen just forget everything that happened today."

"E-Everything?"

"Yes everything."

"But why?"

Sasuke stopped the car a block away from Hinata's house, "It was stupid it should have never happened."

Hinata sat there for a minute letting his words sink in, "J-J-Jerk…"

"What?"

"I-I-I called you a j-jerk!"

"Hinata I…"

She put her hand up, "Don't thanks for the ride and I think you were right. We should have nothing to do with each other." She slid out of the car and slammed the door behind her; Sasuke punched the steering wheel before driving away.

Hinata had spent the whole weekend crying and debating if she should go back to the shop. But her promise made her go back after school the next week, when she got there she looked around noticing something was missing. Kakashi came out of his office, "Mr. H…I-I-I mean Kakashi where is Sasuke?"

Kakashi sighed, "I am sorry Hinata but he's gone."


	5. Not Good Enough

It had been a week since Sasuke had left, however Hinata did not stop going to the shop to work and hope that Sasuke would be there. She always told herself not to get her hopes because when she entered the shop instead of seeing Sasuke under a car or working at his work bench she saw Kakashi frantically working. Since Sasuke had been gone the shop had been busier than ever Kakashi never realized how much work Sasuke actually did. Kakashi was leaning over a car trying to figure out what the problem was when he heard the door close behind him and a soft sigh.

Kakashi turned around to see and unhappy Hinata, "I'm sorry Hinata he still hasn't come back."

"H-Have you heard f-from h-him?"

"I'm not going to lie, yes he did."

"Did he…"

"No he didn't tell me where he was or when he was coming back."

"Oh…did he…"

Kakashi sighed, "No….he didn't ask for you." It hurt Kakashi to tell her that but he had too. He groaned when he remembered all the work he had to do. He turned back to the car, "I'm sorry Hinata but I've got a lot of work to do. Now if I could just figure out what is wrong with this car I could start getting some work done."

"I-It's p-probable the engine…"

Kakashi spun back around, "The engine?"

"Y-Yeah it's always the engine S-S-S-Sasuke keeps telling the guy he n-n-needs a new one but h-h-he doesn't l-listen. M-May I-I-I t-try?"

"You want to fix cars?"

"H-Help is more l-like it I can hand you tools and help you figure out what's wrong with the cars... if you want."

Kakashi scratched his head, "You can help me fix all of these?"

"Y-Yes I've s-seen S-Sasuke do it a b-bunch o-of t-times, and I've c-c-caught up with m-m-most of the p-p-paper work so I could t-t-take a break and h-h-help you till S-Sasuke….I-I-I mean t-till you g-get all c-caught up."

Kakashi thought for a moment, "Well let's see how today goes before I turn the Hyuga heiress into a mechanic. Let's get to work." Kakashi was pleasantly surprised on how good Hinata was at diagnosing cars problems.

"You are good at this if you could do the manual labor maybe you could give Sasuke a run for his money."

"Sasuke's better….."

"He's the best for now but I would never tell him that though."

"Why?"

Kakashi smirked, "He is already too full of himself already." Hinata tried to smile but the thought of Sasuke till made her sad Kakashi saw the pain in her face. "He never meant to hurt you, he is just stupid." Hinata didn't answer just went to wash some of the grease of her hands. "Hey it's getting late come on I'll give you a ride home."

They pulled up a block away from Hinata's house, "Thanks again for helping me Hinata you look really tired though maybe you should take the day off tomorrow."

"N-No I am fine n-nothing a hot s-shower w-won't fix, t-thank you for the r-ride."

Later on that night Hinata was in her room finishing drying her hair when she heard a knock on her window. She looked up into her mirror and gasped, "S-Sasuke?"

Sasuke was crotched outside her window he waved at her, "Hey."

"W-What are you d-doing here?"

"I came to talk to you."

Hinata looked around frantically, "S-Sasuke if my father catches you."

"He won't, I'm not staying long anyway. I can stay out here but there is probable a better chance that someone will see me."

"O-O-Ok come in."

Sasuke hopped into her room straightening up as he looked around Hinata's room. It was a small room behind Hinata was a desk and a dresser, by Sasuke was her bed, and to the right of them were shelves of book cases full of books which didn't surprise Sasuke. He wondered how her father could believe she was going to the library everyday when she had so many books here. "This is your room?"

"Y-Yes…w-why?"

"I'm sorry I just expected something bigger…you know because of your family. The more I look around it fits."

Hinata didn't let his ramblings distract her she stood up from where she was sitting, "You said you t-to talk now t-talk."

Sasuke turned his attention slowly back to her, "Ok I came to t—WOW!"

"Wow?"

"I'm just not used to seeing you not so covered up and with your hair down…….you look b-beautiful."

Hinata blushed and she wished she hadn't wore her regular tank top and pajama pants to bed, "S-Sasuke…"

Sasuke snapped out his trance, "Ok I'm just going to spit it out, your probable wondering why I came back. I came back for you Hinata."

"M-Me?"

"What you said to me in the car really hit home? You were right one hundred percent. I am a jerk, but you like me don't you?"

Hinata looked away from Sasuke, "Yes I do very much."

Sasuke sighed, "You aren't making this any easier. I'm not good enough for you; you deserve someone a million times better. Believe me you are better off."

"How do you know that? All my life I've felt like I was invisible, I had no one in my life that I could even talk to. No one that I could confide in, until I met you, I didn't know who I was till I meet you. Sometimes just the thought of you helps me get through the day you make me happy. Like I can just be myself and you want to say you're no good. You are the best thing in my life Sasuke." Hinata couldn't stop the tears from falling.

Sasuke slowly unclenched his fists and reached out to Hinata pulling her close to him. "Please don't waste your tears on me." He lifted up her chin and slowly kissed her tears away."

Hinata sniffled, "I can't I want you so m-much and you d-don't want me at a-all."

"Are you serious? Of course I want you; you make me feel so good because you stupidly believe in me. You think I'm such a great man and you don't know how much that means to me. You know all about my past and you don't care about that you just care about me. You drive me crazy because I can't stop thinking about you, I can't even think of one bad thing about you."

"What about m-my nerves?"

Sasuke softly kissed the tip of her nose, "I find it cute."

"D-Do you find me a-attractive?"

Sasuke grinned, "Of course I do, you don't know how sexy you are when you're not even trying. Like right now for instance."

Hinata tried to hide her blush "S-Sasuke..."

Sasuke looked down at Hinata, "Ok that's it Hinata, I give in."

"You what?!"

"I can't fight you anymore, I want you and I'm all yours if you want me."

"Really? Even if we have to keep a secret because of my family?"

Sasuke kissed her hand, "Yes I'd do anything for you."

Hinata nervously looked around, "Will you stay?"

Sasuke's eyes widened "Here…with you?"

"Yes..." Hinata's hands slowly trembled as her hands went up Sasuke's chest to his shoulders to slide off his jacket and throwing it on a chair behind her. She tried to remember to breathe as she walked over to lock the door.

Sasuke tugged at the bottom of his wife beater, "Are you sure?"

"Y-Yes I don't want you to leave me." She nervously sat on her bed as Sasuke followed taking off his boots first. He grabbed her in her arms pulling her close to him. "So are we dating n-now?"

"I think so." Hinata couldn't hide her big smile, "I'm sorry I left."

"You came back its ok, besides I got to work in the shop. I helped Kakashi fix the cars today."

"How did you learn to fix cars?"

"Watching you, but I don't know how to do the manual stuff."

"I can teach you if you want." Hinata nodded and yawned as she slowly wrapped her arms around him.

"You look exhausted, you should get some sleep."

"Don't leave."

"I promise I will be here when you wake up, just one more thing if we are going to be together you have to promise me one thing."

"What is that?"

"You can never ever fall in love with me."


	6. Together

Hinata was about to fall asleep when she heard Sasuke say, "You can never ever fall in love with me."

She quickly pulled away from him, "What?"

"You have to promise me that you will never fall in love with me."

"But….why?"

"You just have to Hinata. Or else I can't be in a relationship with you."

Hinata didn't know what to say she sat up and tried to get as far away from Sasuke which was pretty much in possible on her small bed. She sat up with her back pressed up against the wall she couldn't even look at Sasuke. She had her knees against her chest and was wrapped up like a ball trying to take in what Sasuke just said. Sasuke didn't know what to do he reached out to her but she shook his hand off her. "Hinata?"

She mumbled, "I hate you."

"What did you say?"

Hinata looked Sasuke straight on this time, "I said I hate you."

"Oh…listen you don't understand."

"No you don't understand." Hinata was full of anger a feeling that she rarely had but which was now taking over her. "I can't believe you; first you leave me after you kiss me. And then you come here in the middle of the night and tell me that I can have you but now I can't fall in love with you. That's not a promise I can make Sasuke I…"

Sasuke interrupted her, "You have too there just isn't any other way."

"So it's either promise the impossible or not have you at all."

"It's not impossible…"

"Maybe for you."

"Hinata….please."

Hinata was silent for a couple of minutes before whispering, "Ok I promise not to fall in love with you."

Sasuke let out a sigh of relief, "Thank you." He stretched his arms out to Hinata, "Come here."

Hinata looked at him skeptically before crawling back into his arms. "I still hate you for making me do this."

Sasuke kissed her forehead "I know."

"And you still won't tell me why I can't."

"No."

Hinata gave up for the moment and wrapped her arms around Sasuke getting comfortable again. "You will tell me one day Sasuke."

"Hn." Sasuke hoped she just fall asleep and forget about this. He had his reason but he never wanted to tell her the truth. The next morning Hinata woke up to her alarm clock going off, she reached for it turning it off. She rubbed her eyes as Sasuke tightened his hold around her, "Morning."

Hinata smiled, "You stayed."

"I promised you didn't I?"

"I'm glad you kept your promise." Hinata looked up to stare at Sasuke she couldn't believe that he was here. That he was hers and no one else's she leaned up to give him a peck on the lips. She pulled away but Sasuke placed his hand on the back of her neck pulling her into a long kiss. Hinata was in heaven Sasuke's lips moving so gently but passionately with hers. Sasuke smirked as he pulled away from Hinata who was breathing heavily. "You--You are really……good at that."

Sasuke chuckled, "You're not so bad yourself."

"T-Thanks, did you sleep well?"

"Pretty good I was up for awhile watching you sleep; do you know that you talk in your sleep?"

"I do?"Sasuke nodded, "What did I say?"

"You said my name a lot, I liked that."

Hinata sighed, "Of course you would."

Sasuke kissed her lips "I should get going."

"No!"

Sasuke was a little surprised by Hinata's reaction "I have to you because you have to go to school."

"No, I don't want to go to school, can't I just spend the day with you?"

"You mean play hooky?"

Hinata quickly sat up, "Yes!"

"Maybe I am a bad influence on you; I don't think this is such a good idea Hinata."

"No please I want to spend the day with you. And today's the perfect day Neji isn't going to school he has some stupid things for my father, please, please, please Sasuke." Hinata gave Sasuke the saddest look she could.

Sasuke shook his head and sat up, "Puppy dog eyes don't work on me."

Hinata wrapped her arms around Sasuke, "Don't you want to spend the day with me?"

"You know I do."

"Then why can't we?" Hinata tried her puppy dog eyes again.

Sasuke sighed, "Fine you win."

"REALLY?!"

"Yes, I mean we will have to go to my house so now one will see us." Hinata just nodded. "Ok I'll meet you two blocks away."

Sasuke started putting on his boots and grabbing his jacket, "How did you get in here anyway?"

"Climbed the gate then jumped from there to the tree from the tree to the ledge. And I'll reverse" Sasuke looked pretty proud of himself.

Hinata looked outside her window, "Sasuke that's dangerous."

Sasuke leaned down to kiss her again, "You're worth it." He winked at her as he exited the window and jumped from the ledge to the tree and soon was on the other side of gates. Hinata let out a big sigh of relief as soon as Sasuke landed safely. Hinata looked around frantically she need to get dressed and out of the house before any of the house maids saw her.

She starred at her closet wondering what she should wear; she never had this trouble before. She used to just pick something that matched but now she wondered what Sasuke would like. She ended up with a pair of blue jeans and a black v-neck sweater she was given almost two years ago. She found all the way in the back of her closet, she ran a hair brush through her making herself look presentable before heading out. She snuck out the back so no one would see her, her heart was beating faster with the fear of being caught. When she saw Sasuke leaning against his bike she felt like her heart was going to come out of her chest.

Sasuke frowned, "Where's the school uniform?"

"Why would I were that?"

"Because you look hot in it." Hinata looked down trying to hide her blush; Sasuke smirked and reached out to her pulling her body against his. He whispered is her ear, "You look hot today too, I like the sweater."

Hinata shivered as she felt Sasuke lips on her ear, "S-Sasuke someone might see us."

Sasuke smirked, "Fine we will finish this later, get on." Sasuke helped Hinata get on the back of his bike and put his helmet on Hinata. He got on the front as Hinata tightly wrapped her arms tightly around his torso. "Don't worry Hinata I won't let anything happen to you."

Sasuke took off towards his apartment, his apartment was clear across town in a neighborhood Hinata had never been to before. Sasuke parked his bike outside his building and helped Hinata off the bike, "Listen my place is nothing like yours."

"Sasuke I don't care I'm sure it's just fine."

Sasuke grabbed Hinata's hand, "I warned you." Sasuke lead Hinata into the building and up the twelve flights of stairs to his apartment. "Ready?"

Hinata nodded her head, "Just open the door please." Sasuke put the key into the lock and let Hinata into the apartment. Hinata let go of his hand and walked in quickly looking around she was standing in the living room/ bedroom. There was a big queen sized unmade bed next to Hinata with a couple of books on the bed side table also a dresser with draws open and clothes falling out of them. On the other side of the room was a couch, television, and two bookcases. There was a door near the television that Hinata figured was the bathroom and to her right was a small kitchen with a dining room table for two.

Sasuke locked the door and wrapped his arm around Hinata's waist, "It's not much but…."

Hinata interrupted him and leaned against his chest, "I love it I feel so comfortable here, it could stand a good cleaning though."

"Hey it's not that bad, but I'm glad you like it. Kakashi always yells at me for not having a better place but I'm saving my money."

"For what?"

"My own repair shop."

Hinata spun around in Sasuke's arms, "Really? That's a great idea Sasuke I know you can do it."

"Well it's just a dream besides I like working for Kakashi…..some days. Make yourself comfortable I'm going to jump into the shower." Sasuke gave Hinata a quick kiss before heading into the shower. Hinata sighed she still felt like she was dreaming, she was in her boyfriend's apartment instead of school. She never wanted to leave this place; she started looking through at Sasuke's books when her stomach rumbled. She decided to make herself and Sasuke some breakfast; she cooked fast and set the table for her and Sasuke.

Sasuke was still in the shower when she had finished, "Wow what is he doing in there?" Something caught Hinata's eye she walked over to Sasuke's dresser and picked up a slightly cracked photo frame. Inside the frame was a picture of what Hinata figured was Sasuke's family that passed away when he 

was younger. Hinata was lost in her thoughts when two arms wrapped around her waist again, she smiled, "Sasuke."

Sasuke rested his chin on her shoulder, "Who else were you expecting? What are you doing?"

"Looking at this picture…"

"You seem….upset."

"I am I don't like the fact that you don't have anyone."

Sasuke pulled the picture out her hand and placed it back on the dresser. He picked up another frame with a picture of teenage Sasuke and Kakashi "No I have Kakashi." He placed it back and picked up another frame with a much older looking Sasuke and a blonde boy. "And even though I hate to admit it I have Naruto too."

"Who's Naruto?"

"I guess he is my best friend I meet him when I was thirteen, Kakashi took me to Konoha where he grew up. I hated Naruto when I first meet him he is so annoying but soon I grew to stand him being around me."

"I always wanted to visit Konoha."

"Yeah its great Kakashi wants to move back, maybe I'll move there too who knows?"

Hinata didn't like the idea of Sasuke being somewhere other than with her, she quickly tried to change the subject. "I made breakfast are you hungry?"

Sasuke sniffed the air, "Smells good let's go." The two sat down and held hand and eat in a comfortable silence. Sasuke kissed her hand when he finished eating, "That was delicious."

Sasuke leaned in to kiss Hinata when there was a load knock on the door. Sasuke groaned, "Better get that." Hinata watched Sasuke walk towards the door as she starred clearing the table. The knocking started again, "Calm down I'm coming."

Kakashi voice was heard from the other side of the door, "OPEN THIS DOOR SASUKE!"

Sasuke opened the door, "Kakashi what a nice surprise."

"Safe it Sasuke, did you think I wouldn't find out you came back."

"I called you and left a message that I was coming back."

"I would have found out anyway! I was saving this until I saw you face to face."

Sasuke closed the door, "What are you saving?"

"TO TELL YOU WHAT AN IRRESPONSIBLE ASS YOU ARE!"

Sasuke crossed his arms, "Why because you finally realized how much I do around that shop?"

"FORGET ABOUT HOW YOU LEFT ME TOTALLY UNPREPAIRED FOR WHO KNOWS HOW LONG YOU'RE LUCKY I HAD HINATA TO HELP ME! SPEAKING OF HINATA YOU KNOW HOW HARD FOR ME TO SEE HER, SHE WAS HEARTBROKEN SHE WAS MOPPING AROUND THE SHOP JUST WAITING FOR YOU TO RETURN!" Kakashi heard a gasp from behind him and quickly turned around, "Hinata?! What are you doing here?"

"Huh….I…I…"

Sasuke walked over and put his arm around her, "Calm down Hinata." Hinata wrapped her arms and hid her face in his chest.

Kakashi was very surprised, "What is going on here?"

Sasuke wrapped his other arm around Hinata, "We are together."

Kakashi started pacing, "NO! NO! NO! NO! NO! NO! Did you forget who she is Sasuke? She is a Hyuga! If her father finds out that's the end of you."

"She's worth it."

"And I'm guessing I have to keep this a secret."

Hinata spoke up, "P-Please Kakashi, if any of finds out he will not only hurt Sasuke but me."

"Besides Kakashi Hinata turns eighteen in a couple of months all we have to do is hide till then."

"And after that what happens it won't matter to her father?"

"We'll figure that out when that time comes."

Kakashi sighed, "I guess there is nothing I can say to change your mind." Sasuke and Hinata both nodded. "Fine but remembered I warned you, the consequences….I don't even want to think of what they could be."

Sasuke sighed, "You're being over dramatic!"

"I hope I am, by the way I expect to see you two at work tomorrow."

The both responded as Kakashi was leaving, "Yes Kakashi."

When Kakashi left Sasuke tuned Hinata to face him, "So I have you to myself for the whole day." A smirk came across his face, "What will I do with you?"


	7. Promises

When Kakashi left Sasuke tuned Hinata to face him, "So I have you to myself for the whole day." A smirk came across his face, "What will I do with you?" Hinata's eyes widened and she froze in Sasuke's arms; he just chuckled as he tilted his head to place a kiss on Hinata's neck.

Hinata gasped, "S-Sasuke!"

She could tell he was smirking again, "Yes?"

"W-What are you d-doing?"

Sasuke kissed her neck again, "Nothing…."

Hinata felt like she was on the urge of fainting she grabbed on to Sasuke's shoulder to keep her up "S-Sasuke."

Sasuke stopped kissing her neck and pressed his ear on her chest listening to her heartbeat, he chuckled "Hinata calm down your heart is about to beat out of your chest."

"I-I can't help it."

Sasuke placed Hinata's hand over his heart so she could feel how fast his heart was beating, "Neither can I."

Hinata smiled she couldn't believe that his heart was beating so fast for her, "M-Maybe w-we should slow d-down." Sasuke smirked and scooped Hinata bridal style and walked over to his bed sitting down first before placing her in between his legs with her back to his chest.

"Don't worry Hinata I'd never do anything you didn't want me too."

Hinata sighed happily, "T-Thank you." Hinata turned her head to give Sasuke kiss before turning back around to lean against his chest. They both sat there in each other's arms, Hinata turned Sasuke's palm over and started tracing the lines of his palms, wondering what she did to deserve Sasuke. She was lost in her thoughts when she heard a light snoring behind her she turned to see Sasuke had fallen asleep. She remembered how he had stayed up late the night before; she tried to hide her laughter on how cute Sasuke looked as he slept.

Hinata starred at Sasuke's face memorizing every feature on his face, 'He is unbelievable he looks handsome even when he is sleeping. What does he see in me? He could have any one and he wants me, I'd never think in a million years that I would be here. I never thought I have a boyfriend let alone it I the bad boy of the town. I don't care about all of that all I care about is Sasuke.' Hinata knew she was getting into something now as she talked to herself as she continued to stare as Sasuke. 'How can he do and say all the things he says and does to me and not expect me to fall in love with him?'

It had been three months since Sasuke and Hinata had started their secret relationship, Hinata kept up the charade of telling her father that she was at the library when she was at the shop or with Sasuke. Kakashi was still not pleased with their relationship afraid that soon it would all blow up in their faces, but he still let them carry on their relationship in the shop. Today was the same as usual the minute 

Hinata would walk into the door afterschool Sasuke would stop whatever he was doing to and run up to her to give her a kiss and say hello. Sasuke was now under a car working and arguing with Kakashi as Hinata was hard at work in the office.

Sasuke groaned, "I told you I can't go."

Kakashi shook his head, "Sasuke it's his birthday you've gone every other year!"

Sasuke rolled out from under the car, "I know I want to go but like I said I can't."

"Is it because of Hinata?"

"Yes now keep your voice down before she hears you."

"Why? She doesn't know that you are refusing to go to Konoha for your best friend's birthday because of her."

"Yes so shut up!" Kakashi just shook his head and walked over to the office where Hinata goes. "Hey Kakashi what are you doing?!"

Kakashi ignored him locking the door behind him so Sasuke couldn't get in; Hinata looked up from her work to look at Kakashi. "Hello Kakashi."

"Hey listen, do you know it's Naruto's birthday this weekend?"

"No…"

"And I bet you also did not know that Sasuke is refusing to go see him?"

Hinata looked over at Sasuke who was pretending to be working, "No I did not know that."

"Well then you should talk to him about it."

"I will thank you Kakashi."

Kakashi just nodded and left the office he smirked as he passed Sasuke, "Looks like somebody is in trouble."

Sasuke glared at Kakashi "Shut up!" Sasuke looked back at the office and saw Hinata motioning for him to come to her. Sasuke tried to play it cool as he walked into the office and sat on her desk he reached for a strand of her hair to twirl, "What's up pretty lady?"

She wasn't falling for his attempt to distract her, "Why didn't you tell me?"

Sasuke was still hoping he could distract her; he leaned in and smirked "Didn't tell you what?"

Hinata gently pushed him away, "Sasuke stop!"

"Fine, I just don't want to go. And I knew if I told you about it that you would make me go."

"You really expect me to believe that?"

"Yeah I was, I'm guessing you're not."

Hinata shook her head, "Not one bit, now tell me the truth."

Sasuke sighed and reached for her hand pulling her up out of her chair, "I didn't think that you would want me to leave you again."

Hinata smiled he was just thinking about her, she wrapped her arms around his neck "Sasuke it's only a couple of days I will be just fine."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes I'm a big girl I'm almost eighteen remember."

Sasuke sighed, "Fine I'll go, you win again!"

"Naruto will be very happy."

Sasuke wrapped his arms around her waist, "I guess he will but I care more about if your happy."

Hinata leaned forward, "I'm very happy."

"Good."

Sasuke's leaned the rest of the way his lips were just about to though Hinata's when they heard Kakashi yell, "GET BACK TO WORK BOTH OF YOU!"

Sasuke through his head back, "YOU KNOW SOMETIMES I REALLY HATE YOU KAKASHI!"

Kakashi just chuckled, "Yeah, yeah, yeah tell me something I don't know."

The next day Sasuke and Hinata were standing two blocks away from Hinata's house hidden behind some trees. Sasuke was about to leave for Konoha with Kakashi, "Are you going to miss me?"

Hinata sighed and pulled herself closer to Sasuke, "I'm going to miss you like crazy."

Sasuke smirked, "Good, I'll be back before you know it." He placed his hand on her chin to give her a long goodbye kiss that left Hinata dizzy.

"Y-You're really good at t-that."

"You'd be surprised at the stiff I'm good at." Sasuke loved it when her cheeks would turn red like they were turning right now.

"Have a good time."

"I'll try, I better go now or I'll never leave."

Hinata hugged him tight one more time, "Be safe."

"I will you I promise." Sasuke let go of Hinata kissing her on last time before getting on to his bike and taking off. Hinata watched him until she could no longer see him anymore before she walked to her home. She had just closed the door behind her she heard her father calling her from his den, she saw him in his usual place sitting behind his desk.

"Hello father."

"Hello Hinata, back from the library already?"

"Yes father just another hard day of studying."

Hiashi nodded in approval, "I'm glad you've taken such an interest in your studies especially since you will be going away to college soon. I think you should take this weekend to think about some colleges you'd like to attend. I will be away on a business trip with Neji since one day he will be taking over the business unlike you."

"Yes father." Hinata knew when the conversation with her father was over she spun around and ran upstairs Sasuke was coming home Saturday night. And with her father away she was about to spend the weekend at Sasuke's. She needed to get ready she opened her side table draw and pulled out a magazine and turned to the section, '100 ways to please your man' Hinata sat down and started reading.

It was almost ten o'clock when Sasuke pulled his bike up in front of his apartment building. It had been a long trip and Sasuke was glad to be home. "Man I'm tired but…maybe I should drop off my stuff and sneak over to Hinata's."

Sasuke walked upstairs to his apartment and immediately stopped when he opened the door, his apartment was spotless, everything in its place, his kitchen was stock with food, and Sasuke's sheets smelled like they just came out of the wash. "What the hell did someone break in and fix my place?"

Just then the door to Sasuke's bathroom opened and there stood Hinata just out of the shower, she ran up to him throwing her arms around him "SASUKE!"

Sasuke was stunned, "Hinata what are you doing in here?"

Hinata pulled away, "Aren't you happy I'm here?"

"Of course I am, I am just surprised that's all. What about your Dad and Neji?"

"He's out of town I told my sister and the house maids I was staying at a friend's place which isn't a lie I just left off the boy part in front of friend."

Sasuke smirked, "I knew it was a good idea giving you that key, I can't believe you did all of this."

"Do you like it?"

"It's a big improvement you're the best, come here." Sasuke opened his arms and Hinata jumped into his arms.

"I missed you, it was a long week."

"I know the feeling; Naruto says 'hi' he wouldn't stop asking me questions about you. He just made me want to come home sooner."

"Well your home now, that's all that matters."

Sasuke kissed the top of her head, "I'm going to take a shower I'll be right back." When Sasuke came out he found Hinata fast asleep on his bed, "So much for her welcoming me home." He got into bed with her wrapping his arms around her, soon falling asleep too.

Hinata woke up the next morning alone she looked around frantically and found Sasuke sitting on a chair by the bed. "Sasuke what's wrong?"

"You were talking again in your sleep."

"I'm sorry did I keep you up, here come back to sleep I won't talk at all I promise."

"No promises Hinata you can't keep them!"

"What do you mean?"

"You said……you loved me."


	8. What's Wrong With I Love You

"You said……you loved me."

Hinata gasped throwing her hands in front of her mouth, "Sasuke…I…"

He cut her off, "Love me."

Hinata knew there was no denying it now, "Y-Yes I do."

"NO YOU DON'T!"

"Sasuke why are you so angry?"

"Because you broke your promise!"

Hinata sat up, "It was a promise I couldn't keep, what did you want me to do? If I had said no you would have left me……like you're going to do now."

Sasuke took a deep breath, "I'm not going to leave you."

"Then what are you doing Sasuke? I'm so confused; I love you what's the big deal?"

"The big deal is that you think you're in love with me, and if I….if I...never mind."

Hinata patted the bed, "Sasuke please come here."

"I don't think that's a good idea."

"Please Sasuke."

Sasuke finally looked over at Hinata and saw how sad she was. She was on the verge of tears, her eyes were pleading for Sasuke to come to her so he did. He popped down on the bed but he wouldn't look at Hinata who was now kneeling next to him. She reached out and put her hand on his face, "Sasuke."

Sasuke did not respond he just laid there starring away from Hinata. Hinata thought of only one thing to do to get Sasuke to respond. She leaned down and pressed her lips on Sasuke hoping to get a response. When she didn't get one she took a deep breath pushing her nerves aside before she started placing kisses down from his neck to his chest.

This action by Hinata got Sasuke's attention as his eyes turned and locked with hers. Her kisses were making me hot her eyes never left his as her kiss started to trail even lower. Sasuke held his composure giving Hinata a blank stare for as long as he could before his hands grasped Hinata's arms. Hinata immediately stopped kissing Sasuke's abdomen scared that she had gone too far. Sasuke pulled Hinata up and crushed his lips against his.

Hinata couldn't believe it actually worked she was going to prove to him how much she loved him by giving herself to him. Sasuke knew something was different at how willing she was to go with his advances. He knew this was wrong but he was too far gone to stop now, he'd wanted this for so long. Hinata felt like her body was on fire, she wrapped her arms around Sasuke bringing him closer. Sasuke groaned he needed to feel her skin on his he grabbed Hinata's shirt in his fists and ripped it off her. Hinata gasped and pulled away the two stared at each breathing heavily. Sasuke looked into Hinata's eyes and quickly pulled away from her, "Fuck!"

Hinata quickly covered herself with the blanket, "Sasuke what's wrong now?" He didn't answer he just stormed off to the bathroom. Hinata heard the shower turn on, as the tears started to fall from her eyes. She reached for one of Sasuke's shirt pulling it over her before sliding out of bed to gather her things. She was just about to walk out Sasuke's door embarrassed by her actions when it slammed closed.

Standing in front of her was a wet Sasuke, "Where are you going?!"

"I'm g-going h-home."

"WHY?"

"I-I just t-think it's b-best."

Sasuke was in shock, "You're leaving me…."

"Why s-should I s-stay? You d-don't l-love m-me and you d-don't want to h-have s-s-s-sex with me…"

"So that's it you're just giving up on me?" Sasuke walked away from her and sat angrily on his bed.

"What d-do you want me to do Sasuke? I love you I want to give myself to you and you… "

Sasuke groaned, "I love you too you moron."

"W-What?"

"I said I love you too!"

Hinata was shocked, "Y-You d-do?"

"Of course I do are you crazy?! How could I not be?"

"Then why are you mad that I love you?"

"Because you would be giving up on your future."

" I didn't want you to fall in love with me because you have a better future than I do and I know if you were in love me you wouldn't go on to your great future you'd just be stuck here with me."

Hinata dropped her bag and walked over to him, "Sasuke I can't believe you actually think that, nobody knows what the future holds. All I know is that I want no need you in mine."

Sasuke looked up at Hinata, "So what do you want?"

"You how many times must I tell you that?" Hinata sat down on Sasuke's lap and wrapped her arms around his neck not caring that he was still wet from his shower.

Sasuke sighed and put his forehead on Hinata's shoulder, "Why couldn't you do this one thing for me?"

"Sasuke I'd do anything for you but I can't do that." She ran her fingers through his hair. "I am so in love with you Sasuke Uchiha so deal with it."

"I guess I'm going to have too besides it's not so bad since I love you."

Hinata couldn't help but grin, "C-Can you please say that again?"

Sasuke moved to look Hinata in the eyes, "I love you Hinata, there are you happy?"

"Yes, it's almost as good as the first time you said it."

"I called you a moron how romantic can that be?"

Hinata leaned in to give him a peck on the lips, "It was you, so it was very romantic. I don't care how you say it as long as you do."

"And I do, you know it's not fair. You just find that bike and walk into that shop and my life like it's no big deal. Honestly I thought you'd be fun to talk to and then you would leave and we go back to our own lives, I'd never thought we'd be here."

"Neither did I, but I wouldn't have it any other way."

"It seems like you got everything you want."

"What about you do you have everything you want?"

"Me, oh yeah I'm set. I mean I have my awesome bike, a pretty cool job, not to mention this sweet body of mine plus these naturally good looks, and then there's my hair…"

Hinata giggled and said, "SASUKE!"

"Oh and I have you so basically I'm all set, and by the way I do want to have sex with you. I want to a lot!"

"What do you mean?"

"Uh let's just say I was too excited and that's why I had to take a shower."

"Oh that's why you're all wet, but why the shower?"

Sasuke smirked at Hinata's innocent, "The cold water calmed me down, but if you every do that again I don't think I'll be able to stop myself."

"Then why'd you stop."

"You're not ready I saw it in your eyes. And its ok I can wait, I'd do anything for you."

"Anything?"

Sasuke was a little worried by the gleam in her eyes, "Yes I would…why are you looking at me like that?"

"Ok get dress you're taking me out."

"And where am I taking you?"

"To get a tattoo!"


	9. Forever?

Sasuke couldn't believe what he was hearing, "You want a tattoo?"

"Yes, I've been thinking about it for awhile and today is the day."

"Ok let's go." The two got dressed and hopped on Sasuke's bike; they rode all the way to the outskirts of town. They stood in front of the tattoo parlor, "There is still time to back out of this."

Hinata shook her head, "No Sasuke I want a tattoo." Sasuke sighed and took her hand and walked into the shop.

There was a big hairy man with tattoos all over his body was sitting behind a counter, Sasuke walked up to the guy "Hey Jim what's up?"

The guy smiled and shook Sasuke's hand, "Hey Jim, here for another tattoo?"

"No, I'm here because my girl wants her first tattoo."

"Oh a virgin nice to meet you honey come inside."

They followed Jim to the back room, "I'll be right back Hinata got to go to the bathroom, Jim will take care of you."

Jim smiled at Hinata as he took out his tools, "Let me get you some fresh needles now what can I do for you today?" When Sasuke returned Hinata was laying face down on the table as Jim was about to start tattooing her lower back.

Sasuke pulled up a chair to where Hinata head was she quickly looked up at him and stretched her arms out so she could hold is hands. "It's going to hurt isn't it Sasuke?"

He squeezed her hands, "Only a little bit but if it really hurt just squeeze my hands as hard as you want."

"Don't leave me."

"I won't I'll be right here until Jim finishes, by the way that is a very sexy spot where your getting a tattooed. What are you getting anyway?"

Hinata smiled, "That's a surprise." Sasuke spent the next hour calming Hinata down with kisses as Jim finished up her tattoo.

Jim finally put his tools down, "There you go Hinata, some of my best work."

Sasuke was actually excited, "Can I see it now?" Hinata nodded. Sasuke got up and looked and Hinata's tattoo. He couldn't believe what he was looking at.

Hinata was getting worried, "Sasuke is something wrong?" Hinata slid of the table and slowly walked over to the mirror to check out her new tattoo. "Sasuke?"

Sasuke just shook his head, "You tattooed my name on your lower back?"

Hinata looked at Sasuke's name in big black script letters on her back, "Y-Yes…don't you like it?" Hinata was second guessing her tattoo.

Sasuke grabbed her face in his hands and gave her a long passionate kiss, "Just when I thought you couldn't get any fucking hotter!"

"You like it?"

"Love it!"

Hinata let out a sigh of relief, "I'm so happy you love it."

"Fuck what I think do you like it? I mean you're going to have to live with it."

"I love it too, thank you Jim!"

"No problem you two remind me of my old lady and myself. Listen that tattoo's on the house I like you two."

Jim bandaged up Hinata's tattoo before the two left the shop to get back to Sasuke's apartment. Sasuke carried Hinata up the apartment staircases to his apartment and placed her on his bed, "How are you feeling?"

"I'm good, come lay here with me."Sasuke slide into bed with Hinata with a smirk on his face. "What are you smirking about?"

"Your tattoo, I'm still in shock. Today is full of surprises, but good ones."

"Yeah today was a good day I wish I didn't have to leave."

"Then don't stay with me."

"For how long?"

Sasuke wrapped his arms around her, "Forever."

Hinata did the same to him, "Sounds good to me….Sasuke can we talk?"

"Sure, what's on your mind?"

"I'll be turning eighteen soon….and I would be a legal adult so my father wouldn't be able to stop us from seeing each other."

"I know but I think we should still keep us a secret."

"Why? I want to be with you all the time. Is this about my whole future thing?"

"Yes, Hinata I still want you to have a good future. And if your father finds out he will probably cut you off and get you kicked out of school."

"I don't care!"

"But I do, it's just a couple of more months. We see each other four times a week anyway. It is going to fly by."

"So what you want me to just go off to some far off college? And you think I'm just going to leave you here?!"

Sasuke shook his head, "No of course not, I'll go where ever you want to go."

"Ok….well Father did mention that he wanted to go visit colleges soon."

"Then you should go."

"Fine I'll talk to him tonight but only if you say it again please."

Sasuke smirked, "Ok…I love you too you moron."

"I could have done without the moron but I'll take it."

Hinata went home that night and talked to her father about college; Hiashi wanted to get this over soon and decided they would leave in the morning. Hinata was very upset on the prospect of being away from Sasuke for more than a week but knew that this was something she should do. Neji tagged along with the two as they visited college after college. It took longer than Hinata expected she only talked to Sasuke once on the phone for two minutes.

Hinata waited till her father and cousin had left the hotel room they were at to make the call, "Sasuke."

Sasuke was so happy to hear her voice, "Hinata, where are you I miss you!"

"I miss you too believe me more then you know. My father keeps adding colleges but I'll be home soon I promise. I love you."

"I love you too."

"I'm sorry they are coming back I have to go bye Sasuke."

Hinata was fidgety all the way home she tried to stay calm but it was now over two weeks now, she'd never agree to this if she knew it would take so long. They got home just in time to go school; it was hell for Hinata as she watched the clock. When the last bell rang Hinata was the first one out of the room running to her locker to get her books before running over to the shop.

Unfortunately as she was getting ready to leave Neji came up to her, "Hinata why are you so fidgety lately?"

"Oh me it's nothing I just have….a lot on my mind." Neji gave her a skeptical look, "You know with all this college talks got my nervous about the future."

"Yes…I guess it could be. Where are you going?"

"To the library…like I always do."

"Yes you have become the little studier; I will see you at home then."

"Yes! Neji goodbye!" Hinata tried her best to walk slowly out of the building but as soon as she heard the door close behind her she ran all the way to the shop. Hinata stopped out front to catch her breath, that's when she realized she was still wearing her school uniform. She looked around and saw only Sasuke's bike was here, "Kakashi must not be in today." Hinata got a delicious idea in her head she un tucked her shirt and quickly tied it in to a knot to show off her midriff and her new tattoo. She let her hair down and noticed how her hair stopped just above her tattoo. She took a deep breath and walked into shop.

Sasuke was working on a car's engine with his back facing the door, "Hey buddy we are closed today."

Hinata took a step closer to Sasuke, "Even for me?"

Sasuke dropped his wrench as he spun around; his mouth went dry as he saw her all he could muster was, "S-School uniform."

Hinata smiled she couldn't believe she actually made him the great Sasuke Uchiha stutter, she spun around letting Sasuke take a look at the tattoo as she pretended to not know what she was doing "Oh I know I forgot to change you don't mind do you. Especially since Kakashi isn't around….."

Sasuke regained some strength as he gave Hinata a sexy smirk, "And it's a good thing he isn't." Sasuke ran up and picked up Hinata running to her office. In one swift motion Sasuke pushed everything on the desk on to the floor. Sasuke pushed Hinata back on to the desk with him on top of her. Sasuke stared down at Hinata, "I've really missed you."

"Me t-" Sasuke lips interrupted her as he started to make out feverishly with her.

"HINATA HYUGA!"

Hinata pulled away from Sasuke and gasped as she saw her cousin Neji staring at them with a mixture a surprise and anger on his face.

**Hey all I just want to thank everyone who has reviewed this story and love it as much as I do! YAY YOU!!**


	10. Losing Everything

Hinata stared out of the office at her cousin Neji who looked like any minute was going to strangle Sasuke any minute. "N-Neji…I c-can explain."

Sasuke slid off Hinata as tried to fix herself up as Neji started to shake with anger, "I knew you were fooling around with someone but I'd never thought it be with this degenerate!"

Hinata stood in front of the desk half behind Sasuke, "N-Neji listen I…"

"You filthy liar telling your father that you are at the library when you here being a whore with him!"

Sasuke's fist and jaw were clenched he was starting to lose it, "Don't you dare talk Hinata like that!"

Neji wasn't going to be talked to like that he took a step into the office towards Sasuke, "Listen to me I'm a Hyuga and Hyugas don't associate with trash like you. Hinata we are leaving right now." Neji reached out to grab Hinata but Sasuke pushed Neji's arm away. Neji reacted by punching Sasuke in the face making Sasuke fly back onto the desk.

Hinata screamed "SASUKE!" Neji pushed her away as he jumped on to Sasuke as he started to hit Sasuke. Sasuke wasn't going down without a fight as the two fell off the desk rolling on the floor punching each other. "NEJI! SASUKE PLEASE STOP!" Hinata was crying uncontrollable now, she tried to stop the fight by grabbing Neji's arm. Neji was to into the fight to notice and accidentally ended up elbowing Hinata in the face knocking her back into the wall.

The two guys heard the impact and stopped fighting; Sasuke pushed Neji off of him "Hinata!" Hinata was slumped against the wall holding her face. Sasuke went as fast as he could to knell in front of her, "What the hell did he do to you?!" He pulled her hand away from her face to see blood, before Sasuke could help her Neji pulled her away.

Neji stood in front of Hinata, "Don't ever touch her again, Hinata we are getting the hell out here."

Hinata tried to get out of Neji's grasp, "No I'm staying with Sasuke!"

Neji didn't care he just started pulling Hinata towards the door grabbing her bag on the way. He was about to exited with her when Kakashi walked in he looked at the messed up office, the bruised Hinata, another bruised Hyuga, and a angry messed up Sasuke. "WHAT IS GOING ON HERE?"

Neji turned to Kakashi, "Nothing I am just taking my cousin home and make sure that he doesn't follow us if he knows what's good for him."

Neji pulled Hinata out of the shop and started pushing her into his car Hinata struggled the whole way but Neji was stronger than her. Sasuke tried to run to save her but Kakashi held him back, "KAKASHI LET ME GO I HAVE TO SAVE HINATA!"

Kakashi held Sasuke tighter, "NO! Sasuke you need to calm down you're going to make it worse if you go over there yourself. You're going to get yourself killed."

Sasuke was still struggling against Kakashi as Neji got into the car and drove off, "I DON'T CARE I HAVE TO SAVE HER!"

Kakashi didn't let go of Sasuke, "Fine I'm just going to have to hold you till you calm down."

Meanwhile Hinata was still crying in the car with Neji as he continued to yell at her, "I can't believe you degrading yourself! Wait till your father hears about this!"

Neji pulled up in front of the Hyuga mansion and literally dragged and crying Hinata into the house and into her father's den. Hiashi was startled by the sudden interruption he was like always sitting behind his desk. "Neji what is the meaning of this?!"

Neji let go of Hinata and she quickly brought her now bruised wrist to her chest she couldn't look at her father she just hid behind her hair. "I CAUGHT HINATA WITH THE UCHIHA BOY! HE WAS TAKING ADVANTAGE OF HER IN THAT DIRTY REPAIR SHOP ACROSS TOWN!"

Hiashi turned his attention to his eldest, "Is this true Hinata?"

Hinata shook her head, "N-No h-he wasn't taking adv-vantage of m-me."

"Then what was happening?"

"W-We were j-just k-kissing…"

Neji wasn't staying quite for too long, "He had his dirty hands all over you!"

Hiashi slammed his fist on his desk, "HINATA! WHAT WERE YOU ABOUT TO DO WITH THAT SCOUNDREL?"

Hinata was getting tired of all the yelling her eyes were red from crying her body was shaking as she did something she'd never done in her life. Hinata yelled at her father, "HE IS NOT A SCOUNDREL HE'S MY BOYFRIEND!"

Hiashi tried to stay as calm as he could, "I do not care Hinata listen to me, not only will you not ever and I mean ever see this boy again you are grounded forever!"

"But father…"

"SAVE IT HINATA GET OUT OF HERE!" Hiashi pointed to the door, Hinata quickly ran out of the room and up to her room. Hiashi let out a long breath, "I can't believe her she has never disobeyed me like this."

Neji took a seat in front of his uncle's desk, "She was just brainwashed by him."

Hiashi just shook his head, "Neji I need to watch her every second of the day she can never alone even for a second. I will not let him get his hands on her again."

"No problem."

"There is one more thing; I need to send a message to that boy so that he will never come near her again. How fast can you get your no good friends over here? I have a job for all of you."

Back at the shop Kakashi had locked Sasuke in the office to calm down; Sasuke was acting like a caged animal. If Kakashi thought the office was a mess before it was nothing compared to what Sasuke had done to it now. Sasuke finally gave up he was tired and finally fell back on the chair. Kakashi waited a couple of minutes to make sure Sasuke was really done with his rampage before walking in, "Are you done?"

Sasuke was out of breath, "Yes."

Kakashi leaned against the door frame, "Is this a good time to say I told you so?"

"NO!"

Kakashi hated to see Sasuke in so much pain, "Sasuke I don't know what else to say to you."

"There is nothing to say, I'm not stupid I know if I go over there they'll do something to her."

"Not to mention yourself."

Sasuke glared at Kakashi, "I said I don't care about what happens to me! I'm going home I just got to get out of here!"

Sasuke got on his bike and went straight home and to bed in no mood to face anything else, he tried to think of a way to get to Hinata. He was tossing and turning till all night and finally got out of bed when there was a frantic knock on his door. A ray of hope ran through him, "Maybe Hinata escaped!" He threw open the door but was disappointed to see Kakashi. "What is it now?"

Kakashi looked like he was out of breath, "Sasuke it's the shop I just call telling me some kids were hanging around it. I want to go check it out but not alone so come with me." Sasuke didn't needed to be told twice he was full of anger and was ready to take it out on anyone who was messing with his shop. The two men drove in Kakashi's truck they were a block away when they were stopped by fire trucks and police cars. They looked past and saw a whole bunch of smoke, Kakashi got out of the car and yelled at a police officer. "Officer what is going on here?!"

The officer turned around and walked over to Kakashi, "Mr. Hatake I'm sorry but there was a fire the fire department is putting it out now."

Kakashi felt all the color drain from his face, "A fire….at my shop? Well…how much damage is there?"

The officer frowned and shook his head "They are doing the best they can but it doesn't look well." An hour past and the fire department had put out the fire had already left all that was left was Sasuke, Kakashi, and one police car with one officer who was talking to Kakashi as Sasuke who was walking around the wreckage that was once his shop.

Kakashi couldn't believe it, "It's gone it's all gone."

The office was writing in his pad, "I'm sorry for your loss but do you have any idea who could have done this."

Kakashi shook his head and finally looked away from his destroyed shop, "No I don't have any idea."

The officer was looking straight at Sasuke, "Are you sure?"

Kakashi knew what the officer was implying, "It wasn't him, now if you don't have any more questions I'll be going."

The officer closed his pad and on the way back to his car he said, "Mr. Hatake I always knew you'd get was coming to you for every trusting that boy."

Sasuke walked up to Kakashi when the officer pulled away, "Kakashi it was the Hyugas wasn't it?"

"OF COURSE IT WAS THEM! SASUKE I WARNED YOU MANY OF TIMES TO STAY AWAY FROM HER BUT DID YOU LISTEN TO ME NOW! AND NOW I'VE LOST MY SHOP BECAUSE YOU DIDN'T LISTEN TO ME!"

"Kakashi I…"

Kakashi put his hands up, "Forget it Sasuke I don't want to hear it!" Kakashi stomped off, got into his car and drove off.

Sasuke stood there not knowing what to do, "First I lose Hinata then my shop what's next?"

"You're life if you don't know what's good for you."

Sasuke turned around to see not only Neji but Hiashi before Sasuke could move a muscle two big men grabbed Sasuke by the arms. Hiashi walked foreword "Sasuke we need to have a little chat."


	11. Stay Away

Sasuke struggled as he tried to get out of Hiashi's henchmen's grip, "What do you want? What else can you take away from me now? You took away my shop and more importantly Hinata you can't do anything worse to me!"

Hiashi just rolled his eyes, "Stop being over dramatic, I'm telling you to stay away from my daughter. Consider this little fire a warning just so you can see what I am capable of."

"You mean what your money is capable of! Money doesn't buy you everything you idiot!" Sasuke spat in Hiashi's face.

Neji saw the spit hit his uncle and flipped out he lunged for Sasuke, "You bastard…" Hiashi grabbed Neji, as he used his other hand to wipe the spit of his face with a handkerchief.

Hiashi started to laugh, "You really think money can't buy you everything? Then you are delusional, do you really think you can give my daughter the life she's used to. I don't think you can give her half the things she has now on your salary." Hiashi, Neji and the two henchmen started laughing as Hiashi continued, "My daughter is a Hyuga and I will be damned if she is even is the same room with you again. So scum like you should stay the hell away from all Hyugas."

Sasuke struggled more and started kicking his feet, "NO I WON'T DO THAT I LOVE HER!"

Hiashi sighed, "You think that love will keep you together stop making me laugh Sasuke."

"I DON'T CARE WHAT YOU THINK NOTHING CAN KEEP US APART!"

Hiashi did something he rarely did which was grin, "Sounds like Romeo and Juliet and we all know how that story ends. I will keep you two apart and there is nothing you can do about it."

Sasuke was getting tired of struggling but he still continued to try to get away, "She's turning eighteen soon she'll be an adult and then she can do whatever she wants! And what she wants is to be with me!"

"Sasuke, Sasuke, Sasuke I'm Hiashi Hyuga I run this town and that includes my daughter. She won't cross me again just like you'll never see her again or…"

Sasuke interrupted him, "I already told you that you can't do anything to hurt me anymore then you already have!"

"That's what you think there is one thing I can do to hurt you and that is to hurt Hinata. How do you think she'd feel if she finds out that you've died in a motorcycle accident?"

Sasuke finally stopped struggling Hiashi had him, Sasuke didn't care if they killed him but Hinata sure would. He would never hurt her that bad he just hung his head as Hiashi nodded, "I'm glad you're seeing it my way and for agreeing with me I won't have to hurt Kakashi."

Sasuke's head shot up, "He has nothing to do with this don't touch him!"

"He knew about you and Hinata and never told me besides he's very close to you. But I'm a man of my word as long as you stay away from my daughter you and Kakashi are safe do I make myself clear Sasuke?"

Sasuke's jaw clenched, "Crystal clear."

"Excellent let's go Neji."

Neji shook his head, "One more thing." Neji walked over and gave Sasuke a punch in the gut and the face. "Ok let's go." The henchman dropped Sasuke on the ground and walked off with Hiashi and Neji.

**One Week Later**

Sasuke was in bed which was no surprise since that is where he had spent the last week there. He groaned and pulled the covers over his head when he heard a knock on the door, "GO AWAY!"

There was another knock and then a click sound, Sasuke sat up when he heard the door open. Kakashi came in and sighed, "Look at you; you're a complete and total mess!"

Sasuke tried to smooth out his wild messy hair, "How did you get in here?"

"I picked the lock." Kakashi took a good look around Sasuke's apartment which was the messiest it had ever been. It was covered in dirty clothes, boxes and trash consisting of lots pizza boxes and cans. Kakashi knocked off a bunch of clothes from a chair and pulled it next to Sasuke's bed, "Listen I came to talk to you. Are you going somewhere?"

Sasuke looked around at the boxes he packed, "Yeah don't know where I'm going yet, I just can't live here anymore. Besides I thought you were mad at me."

"I was but you're like my son Sasuke I can't stay mad at you forever. I was angry I shouldn't have taken it out on you. But it's looks like I came just in time because I've decided to leave this town too. I'm going back to Konoha and I want you to come with me. I'm leaving today my truck is downstairs and since it seems like you're basically all packed…."

Sasuke sighed and looked around his apartment, "That sounds good Kakashi but….Hinata…I just don't know."

"It's your decision but if I add my two cents it's going to be hard on the two of us money wise for awhile and do you really think that's the life for Hinata. She hasn't even graduate high school yet is she even eighteen yet?"

"She'll be eighteen on Friday."

"Sasuke your still a kid yourself can you take care of her?"

Sasuke laid back and thought for a moment, "I wanted to at least say goodbye to her but I guess I can't."

Kakashi shrugged, "Who says you can't?"

"Her father that's who."

"You can think of something maybe a place where they'd never think you'd go. I'll let you think about that as I start putting your boxes in the truck. And maybe you should think about it in the shower because you stink."

Sasuke did as he was told and got into the shower and it wasn't long after he cleaned up that he got what Kakashi meant. He quickly found a clean pair of jeans and a shirt grabbed he's jacket before running out of the door and down the stairs to hop on his bike taking off. Kakashi watched him drive off and grinned, "I knew he'd figure it out."

Hinata was at school the bell rang telling the students it was time for lunch. Hinata walked outside to the picnic tables where kids ate lunch. She was depressed since she had gone a week without Sasuke and she felt like she was in hell. Neji barely left her alone the only time he gave her room to breathe was either when she had locked herself in her room or at school. She looked over at him as he sat with his friends she glared at him before continuing to walk to a table.

She had tried to learn to cope to life without Sasuke but no matter what she did he was always on her mind it was getting hard to focus on anything else. She knew she had to get it together or her whole life was going to hell. Sometimes she'd think she see him or hear him but every time he was never there. As she continued to walk she could have sworn she heard his bike now. She looked around and people around her were reacting to the sound of the motorcycle.

Her heart started pounding faster as she saw a figure in the distance coming towards the school; she looked over and saw Neji getting up. Before anyone knew what was happening Sasuke was riding his motorcycle through the tables making people jump out of his way. He pulled up in front of Hinata and stuck his hand out, "GET ON NOW!"

Hinata didn't need to be told twice Neji was getting closer to her every second she glanced back at him before jumping on the back of Sasuke's bike. Sasuke immediately took off as Hinata held on tightly as she watched Neji try to run after the bike.


	12. Gone

Hinata felt like she was in a dream as Neji and her school faded in the distance. Sasuke rode his bike into the town's forest as far as he could but he couldn't wait to stop this bike and hold Hinata. He stopped his bike leaning it up against a tree he got off the bike pulling Hinata off with him. Sasuke wasted no time before smashing his lips against Hinata's. Hinata didn't waste time being in shock, she just wrapped her arms around Sasuke's neck and pulled him closer. Hinata couldn't help the tears the started to fall, she had missed him so much and now his warm soft lips were on hers. Sasuke pulled away and saw the tears on her face, "Why are you crying?"

Sasuke started to kiss away her tears; Hinata loved it when Sasuke did that. "I just can't believe you are here."

Sasuke brushed her hair back, "I had to see you."

She then realized the situation they were in, "What if someone catches you'll they'll…."She couldn't finish that sentence she didn't want to think about what people would do to Sasuke for kidnapping her.

"Don't think like that Hinata, we are together now that is all that matters."

"I missed you so much. And I heard about the shop this is all my fault. If I never walked into that shop none of this would have happened. I…"

Sasuke stopped her by kissing her on the lips, "You talk too much, besides if you never came to the shop we would have never met. And Kakashi wasn't that mad." Sasuke took a deep breath this is what he came here to do. "Listen Hinata Kakashi is the reason I had to see you, he is moving back to Konoha." Hinata smile faded and was replaced by a look that Sasuke hated but he still tried to continue his sentence. "He's moving back to Konoha and me….and I…Hinata I came here to tell you that I…"

A man's voice cut through the forest, "HURRY UP MEN! WITNESESS SAY THEY SAW THE UCHIHA BOY TAKE THE HYUGA GIRL THROUGH HERE!"

Sasuke quickly let go of Hinata, "Shit how did they find us so fast!"

Hinata began to panic she tried to push Sasuke towards the bike, "Go Sasuke I won't let them get you."

"No Hinata I have to tell you something."

Hinata kept pushing against his chest trying to get Sasuke on his bike, "Sasuke is they catch you they might put you in jail or worse."

Sasuke shook his head put did sit on his bike, "Hinata I need to tell you that this could be the last time w-"

Hinata heard footsteps coming closer, "SASUKE GO PLEASE!"

Three men came through the trees and pointed at Sasuke, "There he is men go get him!"

Sasuke started his bike and took of two of the three men ran after Sasuke. Hinata stared at the men and thought, 'Does everyone in this town think they are faster than a bike. They'll never catch Sasuke he's…..gone.' Hinata realized what she had just done she had sent away the man the loved forever. She was so engrossed in her thoughts she didn't hear the man call her name or Neji appearing next to her.

Neji gripped Hinata's arm, "I'll take it from here you go out and look for that mongrel." The last man took off after his partners, leaving the Hyugas alone. Neji started pulling Hinata out of the forest to the main road. "Where is he Hinata?"

Hinata tried to pull away from Neji, "I-I don't know."

Neji tightened his grip on her arm, "You're lying tell me where he is!"

"Neji you're hurting me!"

"I won't let you go till you tell me where the fuck Sasuke is! I don't know why you are protecting him."

Hinata knew that he was leaving a bruise on her arm they way he was holding her, she was frightened on what he might do but she couldn't stop but yell. "I LOVE HIM!"

Hinata shouldn't have been surprised by Neji's reaction, but it still hurt a lot when he smacked her across the face. Hinata fell the floor covering her face with her hands, Neji started to laugh "Man did that Uchiha played you good. He tricked you into loving him just so he could have sex with you and probable take your money for drugs or alcohol."

"YOU DON'T KNOW HIM! HE IS TEN TIMES THE MAN YOU WILL EVER BE!" Hinata was getting up now she could tell he was getting ready to hit her again. But a hand wrapped around his wrist made him stop, Hinata was surprised to see her father there.

Hiashi just shook his head, "Neji a Hyuga never lays a hand on their elders even if they are ruining the family name." Hiashi smacked Neji across the face before he continued, "Now go off and leave Hinata and I alone." Neji was unhappy by his uncle's decision but he stomped off rubbing his cheek. Hiashi motioned for Hinata to follow him. They walked out of the forest and down the streets to their home silent as they walked until they reached their home. "Hinata I want you to be honest with me, what happened today."

Hinata wanted to protest Sasuke so she quickly made up a lie, to help make her lie believable she let all the tears she'd been holding back fall. "He b-broke up with me."

Hiashi raised his eyebrows, "He kidnapped you to break up with you?" Hinata nodded her response. Hiashi was silent for a moment before smirking, "You see Hinata I was right about that boy, he was no good. But don't worry he won't bother you anymore."

"W-What that's supposed to mean?"

Hiashi just patted Hinata on the head and said, "I said don't worry about it I'm going to take care of this situation you got us in. Now go up stairs get cleaned up and start on your homework now."

Hinata didn't need to be told twice she raced up the stairs to do as she was told the tears still falling from her eyes. The sun had set and it seemed things had calm downed in the Hyuga house, Hinata had stopped crying long enough to go downstairs and to get a glass of water. She had convinced herself that Sasuke hadn't left he was still around figuring out a way to make everything better. She'd convinced herself that he'd never leave her no matter what. She returned from the kitchen and walked past her father's den when she heard the screaming from inside.

Hiashi had slammed his fists on his desk, "What the hell do you mean Neji?"

Neji looked down at the floor, "We've searched everywhere, his apartment and Kakashi's apartments are empty. And the police have searched every square inch of this town and cannot find them."

"They aren't looking hard enough I want that boy and I want him now!"

Neji frowned because he knew Hiashi wasn't going to like what he was about to say, "I'm sorry uncle…but the police said that Sasuke and Kakashi have left for good."

The words rung in Hinata's head 'He's gone he left…without me…forever.' She heard the glass shatter from the glass she dropped but didn't flinch at all, it was only till she heard the footsteps of her cousin and father did she scamper back up the stairs to her room. She locked the door behind her and slid to the floor and started crying repeating to herself over and over again. "He's gone, he's really gone."


	13. Dreams Come True

Hinata cried herself asleep against the door; in the middle of the night she felt a pair of arms pick her up bridal style. She groaned and yawned she rubbed her eyes, "W-What's going on?" She looked up at the person holding her and sighed when she saw it was Sasuke. "This is the worst dream ever."

Sasuke smiled at Hinata as he walked her to her bed, "Why because I am here?"

"Yes because it's not real, Sasuke left me today he didn't even say goodbye to me."

Sasuke laid Hinata on her bed, "I did leave and I tried to say goodbye but we got interrupted."

Hinata pulled the covers over her head, "See that's why this is a dream now please go away." Sasuke sat on the bed and pulled the covers down and reached out to touch her cheek. Hinata flinched when he touched her cheek, "Owww I feel pain I'm awake."

Sasuke reached over and turned on the bedside lamp and took a closer look at the bruise on her face, "What the hell happened to you?!"

"It's nothing….I just got hit by Neji."

Sasuke immediately jumped up, "What I'll kill him?! What room is he in?!"

Sasuke walked over to the door and was about to open the door when Hinata skidded in front of it, "Sasuke calm down if you leave this room someone will see you!"

"I don't care; I won't let you be treated like this. I'm going to do something about it. No-" He didn't finished his sentence because Hinata cut him off with a kiss.

She pulled away, "Calm down please."

Sasuke sighed, "Fine."

Hinata wrapped her arms tightly around Sasuke, "What are we going to do?! I don't know how much more of this I can take I hate this place, and my stupid family. I wish I never had this stupid Hyuga name."

In the middle of talking Hinata broke down and was now sobbing into Sasuke's shirt. Sasuke started rubbing her back, "It'll be ok Hinata."

Hinata managed to get out between sobs, "No it won't be because we can't be together."

Sasuke knew he shouldn't say what he was about to but he said it anyway, "Hinata if I asked you to runaway with me would you go?"

Hinata's tears started to stop, "W-What?"

"I can't stay here I'm moving to Konoha with Kakashi. So I'm asking you to runaway with me to leave all of this behind and never come back."

Hinata let go of Sasuke and wiped her tears away on her sleeve, "Really?"

Sasuke nodded, "I'm not going to lie to it's not going to be easy, but I don't know if I can live without you anymore. So what do you say?"

Hinata eyes brightened and a big smile graced her face, "Yes!"

"Yes?"

Hinata ran to her dresser, "Yes let's go right now, we can be gone by morning."

Sasuke reached out and grabbed Hinata's hand, "Listen if we leave now your dad will have every cop after us. But if we wait till Friday till after you're eighteen which will give you time to pack all your things you'll need and we'll leave. Nobody will be able to tell us to what to do, and I'll go to Konoha set things up for us."

"So what we'll just hide out till Friday."

"Hinata just trust me on this please, besides it also gives you a chance to think this over and make sure you want a life with me."

Hinata grabbed Sasuke's face in her hands, "Now you listen to me Sasuke Uchiha I love you and nothing in this world will make me think otherwise. We can live in a shack and as long as I have you nothing else matter. Wait here." Hinata let go of Sasuke and opened the top dresser draw and pulled out a box and handed it to Sasuke.

Sasuke looked at the box in his hand before opening it up, "What is all of this Hinata?!"

"It's money Sasuke."

Sasuke sat down on Hinata's bed "I know its money but there is a lot of it in here."

Hinata nodded as she stood in front of him, "There's about fifty thousand in there its money my father gave me to pay for college I was never going to use it for that anyway, I want you to take it."

Sasuke looked at the money and then back at Hinata, "I can't take this Hinata."

Sasuke and tried to hand Hinata back the box but she wouldn't take it, "No Sasuke the minute I got that money I knew I was going to give it to you."

He made Hinata hold the box by putting her hands on it, "You're going to college Hinata now take back the money. I don't need it I can take care of you with my own money. I can't believe that you think I can't take care of you. I may not be able to give you a house like this Hinata but we won't be living on the streets. No matter what Hinata I will take care of you."

Hinata was confused by Sasuke's anger, "You think that I think you can't take care of me?"

Sasuke nodded, "Why else would you give me a box of money?"

Hinata placed the box on his lap, "I'm giving you this money because I know no matter what you'll take care of me but I want you to do something you love like fixing cars."

Sasuke's anger faded and was replaced with confusion, "Of course I'm going to get a job fixing cars, what else would I do?"

"Exactly so I want you to take this money to start your own repair shop."

Sasuke froze, he couldn't believe she remembered his dream, "I can't believe you remembered but I'm not sure I can take this."

Hinata grabbed Sasuke's hand and kissed it before holding it up against her face, "Please Sasuke take the money for me?"

Sasuke smiled, "Fine for you, thank you Hinata." Sasuke looked up at Hinata, "Funny thing is I've got something for you too, it was kind of meant as something you can remember me by. But now I've decided to do something else with you."

"What are you talking about?"

"Did you mean it when you said you didn't want to be a Hyuga?"

Hinata nodded and sat next to him, "Yes I hate it."

"Well…" Sasuke got of the bed and faced Hinata while going down on one knee.

Hinata gasped, "S-Sasuke w-what are you doing?"

Sasuke grabbed one of Hinata's hands, "Hinata I never thought the day you came into that shop you would forever change my life but you did. I know being with me hasn't been easy but I promise it will get better. I want to be with you forever so will you marry me?"

Hinata was know breathing heavily, "A-Are you serious?"

"Yes I'm serious Hinata I want to spend my life giving you back all the things you've done for me. Like tattooing my name on your back, the money, believing I could change."

"You changed my life I think we are even."

"Hardly but maybe this will bring me closer." Sasuke reached into his jacket pocket and pulled out a ring box.

He popped the box open and the ring sparkled, Hinata realized she was crying again, "Oh Sasuke it's so beautiful but it looks too expensive how did you afford that please don't tell me you used some of your saving?"

Sasuke looked away from Hinata and mumbled, "I kind of….sold my bike."

Hinata started shaking her head, "You're bike? Sasuke no I can't let you sell your bike."

"You deserve I nice ring Hinata."

Hinata did love the ring it was so beautiful she just stared at it for a moment, "I can't believe you used all the money you got for your bike on this ring."

Sasuke smirked and kissed Hinata's hand he was holding, "What do I always tell you, you're worth it. So will you marry me?"

The tears were now rolling faster off her cheek, "Yes Sasuke I will marry you."

"Hinata Uchiha I like that."

Hinata nodded, "Me too."

Sasuke took the ring out of the box, "Uh I'm not what sure which finger it goes on?" Hinata giggled and showed him her ring finger. Hinata looked at how the ring sparkled on her finger as Sasuke got up and sat next to her.

Hinata turned to hug Sasuke, "Oh Sasuke I love you so much…but are you sure we can't leave now?"

"Yes I am sure and I hate to say this but I should be getting out of here, I've got to get to Kakashi's truck and get out of here before anyone sees me."

Hinata hugged him tighter, "No I don't want you to leave."

"I have to but soon we will be together soon."Sasuke stood up but Hinata stood attached to him.

"Promise me!"

Sasuke lifted up her cheek with his hand, "I promise Friday night I will come for you." It took Sasuke another half hour to leave every time he tried he and Hinata would get into a heated make out session trying to say goodbye. Sasuke finally got the strength to leave via Hinata's window. Hinata fell asleep that night with a smile something she hadn't done as she in a long time.

Hinata awoke the next morning stretching and yawning in her bed, her ring catching the sunlight coming from her window. She smiled thinking about last night she couldn't wait to get away with Sasuke. A knock on her door took her out of her day dreams, her father walked into the room not waiting for her to respond. She quickly sat on her ring hand, "F-Father?"

Hiashi stood at the foot of her bed, "Good you are awake I have come to a decision you will no longer be attending your old high school. I am sending you away far away to one of the greatest boarding school, and don't worry about that Uchiha there in enough security there that not even a fly gets in without their ok."

Hinata knew not to argue it probable be at least two weeks before her father would send her to this school and by that time she'd be long gone. "Ok I understand father."

"Good now start packing you leave early Friday morning."

"FRIDAY!"

Hiashi nodded, "Yes now start packing your things." Hiashi left Hinata devastated alone in her room.

Hinata started shaking her head, "No, no why does is this happening to me. And of course there is no way I can tell Sasuke about this, Neji is always around me so there is no way I can call him even if I knew a number where I could reach him in Konoha. What am I going to do?"

**Oh no poor Hinata! Will she and Sasuke end up together? Find out in the next and LAST CHAPTER of The Trade Off! Coming Soon!**


	14. Getting What You Want

Hinata spent the next few days hopelessly packing and crying. She knew she was stuck she couldn't call or do anything to tell Sasuke what her father had planned for her. She cried herself to sleep every night thinking about how when Sasuke came to find her Friday night her room will be empty. He would think that she didn't want to be with him and that she just left."

Two days before Hinata was set to leave Neji walked into Hiashi's den late at night. Hiashi was sitting behind his desk that was covered with paper work. Neji took a seat in front of the desk, "What are you doing?"

Hiashi didn't look like up from his work, "Just looking over some business contracts I have drawn up."

Neji tried to look at the papers, "Business contracts?"

Hiashi nodded, "Yes for the business contracts are for Hinata."

Neji's raised his eyebrows, "Why are Hinata's name and business in the same sentence? I thought that you weren't giving her any part of the business."

Hiashi still hadn't lifted his head up, "I've changed my mind."

"Well what are you giving her?"

"Everything."

Neji shot up pushing his chair back, "What?!"

Hiashi was neither fazed nor interested in Neji's reaction, "I said I am giving the company for Hinata to run after she graduates from college."

Neji slammed his fist on the desk, "Why the hell are you giving the company to her? You promised that the company was mine! It was mine to run not Hinata's!"

Hiashi's head popped when Neji hit the desk, "Don't you dare raise your voice to me the business is mine and mine to decide who runs it after me!"

Neji was getting heated, "She disobeyed you, don't you remember? She disgraced the Hyuga name by being with that bastard! And you are still going to give her the company!"

Hiashi sat back in his chair, "She is going through a rebellious stage, no one is perfect with the exception of myself of course. Aside from this incident she's been very respectful and responsible. And when Hinata returns from school she will be a different person."

"What do you mean different?"

Hiashi had an evil smirk on his face as he said, "I am sending her away to a reform school. When she is going to appreciate everything I have given to her. She will never even think about disobeying me ever again. And once she is back she will enter college and I will start molding her to run my business."

Neji started pointing to her chest, "Me you've been molding me to run the business, I know it like the back of my hand. What's going to happen to me?!"

"You think I would forget about you? You've been a great assistant to me and I know you are going to great assistant to Hinata."

Neji's mouth dropped, "Hinata's assistant? You've must have lost your damn mind old man! Listen to me I am going to run this business like you promised!"

Hiashi angrily stood up, "I never promised you anything, I gave you a roof over your head, I have feed you, clothed you, sent you to the best schools and I let you work beside me. Listen to me you little brat, Hinata is my daughter and as long as she is here she will have the business. It is a family business, you will always be a part of my family but you don't have to be a part of my business. Now get out of here I have work to do."

Neji glared at his uncle before turning around and mumbling, "She embarrasses the whole family and still gets everything. However I follow all the rules, bring honor to our family name, and follow Hiashi like a lap dog and I basically get nothing." Neji slammed the door behind him. "I'm getting the business no matter what."

Hinata awoke the morning of her departure and felt like she was being sentenced to her death. She looked around the bare room as all of her things were in boxes down stairs awaiting the arrival of the driver that was set to pick Hinata up and take her to her new school."

She got dressed in the black business suit her father purchased for her to wear that day. Looking in the mirror fixing her skirt and jacket she remarked on the color, "Black how appropriate."

Hinata decided to leave a note for Sasuke even though she was scared that someone else would find it.

Dear Sasuke,

Please do not think that I left you because I don't want a life with you. My father has sent me away to a boarding school. I will not tell you where it is because I know you will go after me and get into more trouble. Sasuke I love you and I promise as soon as I can I will come to Konoha and find you……that's if you will wait for me. If you don't I will understand.

I love you with all my heart and I always will.

Hinata

Hinata had held back tears as she wrote the letter and placed it on her bed. There was a knock on her door and Neji stuck his head in, "Your ride is here and your things are already in the car. All that is left is you."

Hinata nodded and walked after him, her father was waiting at the door. Hiashi patted Hinata on the shoulder, "Don't be so sad it is all for the best."

Hinata stared out at the black car, "Goodbye father, and Neji." Hinata walked and sat in the back of the car. Once the car was out of sight of Hinata's home, Hinata reached into her pocket and took out her engagement ring and slipped it on her finger.

The driver looked into his rearview mirror at Hinata, "That's a nice ring."

Hinata looked up and got a good look at the driver, "Thank you…my boyfriend gave it to me. Um have we met before?"

The driver smirked, "No but I have heard a lot about you."

**~Back with the Hyuga's~**

Twenty minutes later back at the Hyuga home Hiashi saw a black car pull up in front of his home. "Neji are you expecting anyone?"

Neji shook his head, "No."

Hiashi and Neji want to the door as the driver of the car walked up to door and read off a piece of paper, "Uh I am here to pick up Hyuga Hinata."

Hiashi stared at the man, "But a car was already sent to pick her up."

The man shook his head, "No sir that is not possible."

Hiashi yelled, "What is going on here?"

_**~Hinata~**_

Hinata looked out of the window just as they left the town limit; Hinata noticed the car was starting to slow down. "Are we stopping?"

The driver nodded, "Yes I have to pick someone else that is going with you."

Hinata sighed and crossed her legs as she went back to staring at the window not even bothering to look at the person who got in the car with her. When the car started up again the person next to her said, "Nice legs."

Hinata froze she thought her mind was playing tricks on her, she slowly turned her head to see a smirking Sasuke sitting next to her, "S-S-Sasuke? What's going on?"

The driver started to laugh, "The plan worked out perfectly her father didn't suspect at thing, now on to Konoha."

Hinata looked around, "K-Konoha?"

Sasuke put his arm around Hinata's shoulders, "Yeah like we planned remember Hinata? I got this baka to help out."

The driver yelled, "Help, I did it all! All you had to do was wait!"

Sasuke glared at him, "Shut up Naruto!"

Hinata shook her head, "Naruto? You're Sasuke's best friend…that's where I've seen you before that picture."

Naruto grinned, "It's nice to finally meet you."

"But how did you guys know I was being sent away."

Sasuke sighed and rolled his eyes, "You are never going to believe this. Neji found out where I was and called me."

He was right Hinata couldn't believe it, "Neji?"

"Yeah I don't know why but he said that I had to trust him that you were being sent away and that I should come get you before you were."

"Why would he do that?" Hinata tried to think of a reason but came up empty.

Sasuke wrapped his other arm around Hinata, "Who cares all that matters is that I have you now and no one can do anything about that."

For the first time in days Hinata felt like crying because she was so happy, "I can't believe this is real, we can finally be together!" Sasuke smiled and leaned in to kiss his fiancé.

Naruto looked into the rear view mirror and honked his horn, "Hey you two cut that out this car is rented!"

_**~Back with the Hyuga's~**_

Neji grabbed Hiashi's arm, "Calm down and come with me I need to talk to you."

Hiashi was confused, "Neji what is going on here?"

Neji crossed his arms, "What is going is that it is all over for you? Hinata is gone and now you are the only thing standing in the way of me obtaining the business."

"And how do you propose on getting me out of the way?!

Neji looked out the door just as a police car pulled up, "Right on time, you have turned me into an egomaniacal evil bastard. I'm taking my life back along with the business that is rightfully mine; just think of this as pay back for all you have done for me."

Two police officers exited the car and walked over to Hiashi who yelled, "Officers my daughter has been kidnapped."

They ignored Hiashi and one grabbed him turning him around and started handcuffing him as he said, "Hyuga Hiashi you have to right to remain silent anything you say can and will be used against you."

Hiashi struggled, "What are you arresting me for?"

The officers started pulling Hiashi back into the car, "Arson we have evidence that you are the one that started the fire at Kakashi's repair shop."

"What that wasn't me, I've been set up!"

Neji started waving at his uncle, Neji was the one who gave the false evidence to the police after telling them that he was going to run this town and they would be under him now. Once they knew this fact the police agreed to arrest Hiashi. "Goodbye Uncle have fun, I will take good care of the business. And don't worry about Hinata she is safe and happy!" Neji stood at the door smiling as he watched his Uncle being taken away.

_**~4 Months Later~**_

Hinata was racing through the streets of her new home of Konoha. She was just at the apartment she shared with Sasuke when something happened that made her rush the dew blocks from her home to Sasuke's and Kakashi's repair shop. She ran straight through the open door jumping on top of Sasuke making him drop the wrench his was holding.

Sasuke wobbled for a bit trying to regain his balance as Hinata wrapped her legs and arms around him, "Hinata where is the fire?"

Hinata smiled, "Guess what I got?"

"I'm guessing it has to do with that big packet you're holding."

Hinata started nodding, "Yes, I got into the Honors program at Konoha University. They are even giving me a full scholarship!"

Sasuke knew this was going to happen he had encouraged Hinata to go out for the honor program, "That is great Hinata, congratulations!" Sasuke tried to kiss Hinata but just as their lips were about to touch they heard Kakashi groan.

Kakashi had just walked into the room, "You two have gotten worse with the public displays of affection every since you two got married a month ago."

Sasuke helped Hinata back on to the floor, "You're just jealous because you are not married."

"I choose not to be married; there is just too much Kakashi for just one woman. Speaking of which I'm leaving early today I've got a date I got to spread the love around."

Sasuke looked around, "I guess I'm done for the day can you close up I want to take Hinata out to dinner to celebrate her acceptance in to Konoha University."

Kakashi walked over and hugged Hinata, "Congratulations you deserve it, I'm proud of you. By the way that thing you asked me to help you with is finished I just put it outside."

Hinata started jumping up and down, "Really?! YES! Sasuke you stay here, don't come out till I call you!"

Sasuke watched Hinata run out the door excitedly, "What is she so excited about?"

Kakashi smirked, "That would ruin the surprise if I told you." Kakashi looked around the shop, "We did a pretty good job on this place didn't we partner?"

"Yeah we did a pretty good job."

Kakashi put his hand on Sasuke's shoulder, "I'm really proud of you too Sasuke, you've done really well for yourself and your wife."

Sasuke smirked, "You're not going to cry are you?"

Kakashi smacked Sasuke lightly on the back of his head, "Way to ruin the moment, I'll close up and you two can go out."

Hinata yelled from outside, "Sasuke you can come out now!"

Sasuke patted Kakashi on the back, "I'll see you tomorrow." When Sasuke went outside he saw Hinata standing in front of something covered in a huge tarp. "What is that?"

Hinata smiled and pulled the tarp off, "Taa Daa!"

Under the tarp was a brand new shiny black motorcycle that Sasuke fell in love with immediately.  
"A bike?"

"Not just a bike, your bike!"

Sasuke walked up and started checking out the motorcycle, "How the hell did you afford this?"

Hinata put her arms around Sasuke, "I've been tutoring kids at school ever since we moved here, it took awhile but I saved the money to buy this for you. Do you like it?"

Sasuke kissed the top of her head, "I love it, thank you. Let's go for a ride." They both got on the motorcycle as started riding through Konoha. Hinata smiled as he rested her head on Sasuke and thought about how she was in this new town with her husband and happier than she ever was. She had a new life and it was all because she found that abandoned bike and took a chance. Hinata yelled over the bike, "I love you Sasuke."

Sasuke was also happy he took a chance on love something he never thought would happen to him. Sasuke grabbed Hinata's hand and kissed it, "I love you too."

**_I just want to thank all the reviewers of this story I'm really happy on how it turned out! And I hope you all enjoyed it! :D_**


End file.
